Naruto: A story of growing
by Uchiha Kengura
Summary: Temporarily postponed, I will pick up later but for now, concentrating on other story. I have writers block here and I have rewritten the next chapter to death.
1. A Date unexpected

Chapter 1 – A Date unexpected

Jumping from his bed Naruto quickly grabbed a set of his clothes faster than anything. He was dashing around his room looking for the forehead protector, half-clothed and jacket hanging from his head. Turning over his bed he searched in and around the drawers with no avail. He looked up under the dresser and the bed again with no luck. He passed the mirror and looked at himself; he was all covered in dust and had a scratch on his face. "Aww, where did I put it!!" He asked himself jumping around the room.

"Where is it? That's the protector that Iruka Sensei gave me when I became a ninja!" He yelled to himself hitting his forehead protector. "Wait… oh yea, I put it on last night so I wouldn't forget it…" he said to himself looking at the mirror sheepishly. This isn't the first time this has happened but as we know Naruto, it won't be the last.

Rushing down the stairs he quickly put his jacket on the rest of the way, today; he was going to go meet Sakura and Neji at Ichimaku's Ramen shop. He had gotten the invitation earlier that week, and was surprised that Neji would be accompanying them. He found it fishy at the time but Ramen, who could pass up ramen. As Chouji would say "Ramen is good for the soul" Naruto repeated to himself as he always had. Rushing down the lane he jumped up to the top of a pole and leapt high in the air, looking for Sakura's pink hair. But she wasn't at Ichimaku's yet. He landed about 400 meters from the ramen shop and looked up and down the street.

"Naruto-kun?" He looked up and down the street but the voice that he heard was not there. Turning to leave to the ramen shop he started to walk.

Again "Naruto-kun?" Looking toward the shop he saw someone he thought was calling to him; he thought that Sakura would be there already though; it was not like her to be late. He went about 30 paces and then "NARUTO-KUN!" Startled, he looked up and saw a white jacket jumping toward him, falling actually very quickly. "AHHH!" Crash, bang, Crash, CRASH!

"Oww…. Hinata, why did you throw me in the alley?" Naruto was already perturbed at Sakura not being here with Neji but to be thrown in the trash, this was just starting to get on his nerves. "Why are you here Hinata?" He asked, peeling a banana off his head and polishing his protector of the oils on it. He jumped out of the alley

"I came here… because I… I…" Hinata sputtered, unable to say the words.

"Well, Im wondering. Oh hey, have you seen Sakura and Neji, they were supposed to meet me at Ichimaku's for ramen?" he asked her.

"I… I put the letter in… in your room… I was… I asked you to… to come to the ramen shop." Hinata said, starting to blush furiously

"But I thought that Sakura and Neji were coming? Are they not coming?" He asked stubbornly, not realizing the situation

"No… I didn't want…. To tell you that I was asking… asking you… you to…" Hinata tried to say, her blushing increasing and pulse throbbing. She could feel sweat beginning to form on her eyebrows and she started to choke up trying to ask him to come with her to the ramen shop. Lately she had be getting a little more worked up ever since the incident in the hospital after she had head butted him across the room in an unusual manner so she had been planning to make it up. She had finally worked up the courage to do it but she could not tell him face to face, otherwise, she wouldn't be able to do it. Instead, she asked him to come meet his friend at the shop instead of her.

"Well, while I'm here, I might as well get some ramen. You want to come Hinata? He asked, still not getting why she was there and the other two were not. He turned to walk away putting his hands on his head and slumping back into them.

"Naruto-kun… I have something to say" She said working up the courage to tell him. He stopped and turned around giving her a sideways look. "I… I was the one to deliver the letter. I was… afraid… to ask you myself so… so I made it look like they wanted… you to come." She sputtered, still choking up on her words and working the courage to keep going. By now, her entire face was red and her back, all the way down was getting the chills. She was getting so worked up that she was about to faint when Naruto walked back over to her.

"What, do you mean that you wanted to ask me to a date or something…?" He asked her. She was beginning to get even more afraid but she couldn't turn back now, she had come too far to let him slip away and not tell him what she felt anymore.

Clearing her throat, "Yes, I wanted to ask you out. I want you to come to the ramen shop with me. I know that you like it and, I haven't been in a while so, will you?" Her heart was pounding at the muscles in her entire body were clenching and shaking at this point. Her nipples began to harden because he was so close and she could feel herself beginning to start going numb through the exhilaration of finally asking him out.

"Ok… I'll go with you!" Naruto said, smiling. "Come on, I'll even pay!" (This is very unlike Naruto but it builds with the story.) He held out his hand and she looked at it, heart thumping, she reached out, slowly, ever so slowly, shaking her hand towards his until he reached and grabbed her hand. She felt so exhilarated that she almost screamed when she did grab his hand back. They started walking hand in hand over to the ramen shop. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her, and she hadn't even fainted yet! She let out a huge sigh of relief and started to walk with a new dignity. Though still timid, she began to walk with him, hand in hand to the ramen shop.

Across the way, Sakura, who was going on an errand for Tsunade after asking to be a medic, was looking across the way and saw Naruto and Hinata. She looked for a minute and started playing with the bow of her forehead protector. She watched them walk away from her and started to feel something she had not felt for Naruto before, jealousy. She quickly scorned herself for even thing this and turned to walk away, but before she knew it, she was captivated by that sight, the sight of her imposed self, and Naruto walking toward the ramen shop together. She wondered why she was feeling this way, she had never had feelings for Naruto before. Even after two years of not seeing him, he was only ever a friend to her. She loved Sasuke, even though he has gone missing and has teamed up with orochimaru, she still didn't have feelings for Naruto of all people. Or did she… She began to walk over to Kakashi's house to deliver the reports she was supposed to deliver but with a new burden. She had feelings for Naruto, she had never even thought it was possible to have feelings for someone as incencitive and stupid as Naruto like what Hinata had for him.

After more scolding and some careful contemplation, she finally got to Kakashi's house. She knocked on the door, turning around and looking, "Wow, his house really has a good view of the Village." She said looking out towards the hokage's tower. She turned around and Kakashi had not come to the door. She could hear footsteps of in the distance so she didn't mind. She looked back out at the village, looking toward her own clans district. Then turning to the deserted Uchiha district. Her thoughts trailed off to Sasuke, wondering where he is, why he had deserted them all because he wanted absolute power to defeat Itatchi.

"Sakura, what is it?" She turned around to see Kakashi in a bath towel, his mask still on and his protector over his Sharingan eye.

"Konichiwa, Kakashi Sensei!" She said, startled. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" she said, going into a daze, in the corner of the eye, she saw the ramen house and started to stare at it, forgetting about Kakashi.

"Do you have something for me Sakura?" Kakashi said, wondering why she was just staring blankly over toward the training grounds.

"OH! Here, these are some of the reports that Tsunade-sama has done. She wanted them to be reviewed by next mission assignment for you which will be in 3 days." She said, looking back over at the ramen house.

"Ah, she said that she would have something like this for me to…" he looked at sakura again, she was staring right at the ramen house. He looked and wondered for a second. "Sakura, is there something you want to talk about." Taking off his head band, he used his Sharingan to look at the place she was looking at it. "Hinata and Naruto… is she in love with Naruto?" He said to himself.

"Umm… I. Uh…" She stuttered, still unable t speak of it. She wondered if she should tell Kakashi, she looked at him, his Sharingan was out. Most likely he was looking where she was and he knew.

"Sakura, Look at me." Kakashi ordered.

"What is it Kakashi Sensei?"

"This. Sharingan Hypnotize!" His Sharingan began to rotate and she was in a hypnotic trance. "Now, what is bothering you Sakura. Lets start with Naruto…"

End Chapter 1 – Starting for people to review. Hopefully I'll have chapters 2 and 3 done by August 12. 


	2. A Love Unnoticed

Chapter 2 – A love unnoticed

_"Umm… I. Uh…" She stuttered, still unable t speak of it. She wondered if she should tell Kakashi, she looked at him, his Sharingan was out. Most likely he was looking where she was and he knew._

_"Sakura, Look at me." Kakashi ordered._

_"What is it Kakashi Sensei?"_

_"This. Sharingan Hypnotize!" His Sharingan began to rotate and she was in a hypnotic trance. "Now, what is bothering you Sakura. Let's start with Naruto…"_

So Sakura proceeded to tell Kakashi everything, starting with when she was walking to his house and saw Hinata with Naruto. How she began to feel a jealousy that she had never felt before, how she wanted Naruto but never really knew it until right at that moment, the moment she knew that she could not have her. Then she went back, to when she first met him, how his weirdness was tolerable and when she had liked Sasuke, when he was just a little kid. Then she was silent for a long time, tears coming out of her eyes. Even though she was under the influence of the Sharingan, she was still able to comprehend what she was doing and was able to do some things.

She had not wanted to tell Kakashi all that, she had not wanted to say anything at all, but it was better that she had. Her ninja instinct finally kicked in and told her it was probably better that she say this now so she didn't hold on to it and it interfere with her life.

"I've heard enough." Kakashi put his protector back over his eye and Sakura collapsed onto the ground crying. "I'll be right back." Kakashi left, he was going into his house and he threw a bottle of water to Sakura. "You have already cried enough to fill the wave countries ocean." He chipped. He closed the door.

"Thanks", she said before she closed the door on her. She recollected herself and sat down on the steps. She was still crying furiously, she didn't know what came over her. She had never felt this way, why did she feel this way about Naruto of all people. She looked over at the ramen house and wondered what Naruto and Hinata were doing.

"What are you going to order Hinata?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Umm, maybe the ramen with ex-extra fish and bamboo shoots." She said. Only after a few minutes, she had already been able to get rid of her stuttering around Naruto. Her pleasure of his company was already overpowering her fear of being around him, her fear of his rejection and him not liking her. She was getting her courage back up to be around him.

"Well I'm going to have the same thing with extra meat in it. You really know how to eat ramen Hinata-san." Naruto said. He was extremely satisfied that she was with him. She was very pretty and he had never let out his real feelings for her because she was always acting so weird. Every time he had tried to talk with her she had either fainted or hit him away. At least that had stopped, he remembered the last 3 times she had put him in the hospital because she had hit him so hard with her gentle fist jyuuken punches.

They walked into the shop and sat down at both of the center chairs. They were the only ones there so Naruto was happy that it would not take long for their food to get done. "Hey, old man!" He called. Even though it would be fast he was still impatient for the food to be there.

"Hey Naruto, glad to see you, hey who's your friend you've got there. Out on a date are you?" He asked, nudging him silently.

"Oh, it's Hinata, one of the Main Branch Hyuuga clan." He stated. When Hinata heard this she started to blush. She did not know that he knew so much about her. And everyone still thought he was stupid.

"Yeah, my father is Hyuuga Hiashi, the clan leader." She said. (Thank you wolfdiablo for his name. For the life of me I couldn't remember it.) She was beginning to blush even more when, "Hey, Naruto are you and your friend gonna order!"

"Oh yeah, were hungry! Hinata wanted the Ramen with extra fish and bamboo. And I'll have the same thing with extra meat!" He said, throwing his fist into the air.

"Alright there, I'll have it done in a minute!" He leans over to Naruto and whispers, "this is on the house."

Naruto kept looking at Hinata, her hair, now long and down to her arms. How it was uniquely brushed. The way she kept looking at him with this strange, analyzing him softly. It was unlike him to feel this way. HE had never had anyone to care about him or care for him. I mean sure, he thought to himself, Sakura is my friend, so is Kakashi and Granny Tsunade, and plenty of other people, but no one has ever cared for me like this.

Hinata was thinking the same things. She had always been looked down on upon in her clan. She was always tossed out, especially after losing to Neji in the Chunin exams. Though now, over 2 years later, she has been able to redeem herself slightly, she has been able to come back but it has never been to her benefit. But then, when she looked at Naruto, all of that just melted away from her. She tried to shake this imposing feeling off but to no avail. She, just sitting a foot from him, felt happier now that he recognized her, than ever in her entire life.

"Here you two go, 2 deluxe ramen. Enjoy!" He said, dropping the ramen right in front of them. Naruto grabbed a pair of chopsticks and broke them apart. "Itadakimasu!" (Thanks firelord for the correction!)

"Wow, this ramen is good. I don't know why I haven't come here more often." Hinata said. She looked at the bowl, and a muddy reflection of her looked out of it. Looking up into a mirror she saw herself in a reflection. Then as she looked closer, she saw Sakura coming up to them. She was walking slowly, dragging her feet as though her heart had been ripped out. Then she realized that she was not coming to them but walking back to the Hokage's tower.

"Wow, this is really great ramen. I hope that this could be made better by more of those fermented bamboo shoots like I got you last time!" Naruto said, sucking down the last of his ramen.

"Yeah, it would be hard to beat those, or the diet ramen that you, Sakura, and Chouji helped make." The ramen shop owner said looking over at Sakura walking by. "Hello Sakura, we were just talking about you!" He called over.

Sakura had had an increasingly hard time since she had talked to Kakashi. She was sitting on his stairs crying while thinking what had happened. Kakashi came out of his house, fully clothed and had his book in tow. Make out tactics; he had never put it down after he had gotten it. Even after reading 4 times he still had to read it again and again because of what Naruto had done at the test he had given them.

"Well, I know that it is hard, even though you did not even know yourself that you had these feelings for Naruto." Kakashi said, trying his best to consol her. She was so torn up inside with feelings she did not understand it was hard for her to comprehend the words he was saying.

"I don't even know why I feel this way Sensei, I-I-… I can't love Naruto…"

**"Or can I…"**

"I don't know what to think anymore Kakashi, what am I supposed to do now?" She asked, she had stopped sobbing and was able to stand for a moment and speak normally.

"Well, your feelings are your own, I can't interfere. I can opinionate, but I can't tell you what to do with your feelings. But, I would say right now going and trying to be with Naruto out of your own jealousy alone while Hinata is there and is finally getting over her fears is not a good idea." He said supportingly. "I would recommend you find the source inside yourself, why are you feeling like this. Do you really care for Naruto and have been ignoring it all this time, or are you just jealous that you cant have him or Sasuke?" At that comment, she began to run tears down her cheeks again, not realizing that her pain was true. She loved Naruto.

**End Chapter 2 –**

**As commentary, all the bold except after End chapter lines will be thoughts. These will be voiced as normal commentary but will be bolded. Text from parchments or others text sources will be italicized. Also, text that is a recap or flashback will also be italicized. Chapter three should be done by later tonight.**

**GO ALL NARUHINA/NARUSAKA FANFICS!**

**Supported Fanfics – **

**Sudden Love by: NaruHinaforever (fav of the ones I read keep it up)**

**What if by: Sabuka no Kiri**


	3. A Kiss unexpected, a kiss wanted

Chapter 3 – 2 Kisses, both wanted

"_I don't even know why I feel this way Sensei, I-I-… I can't love Naruto…"_

_**"Or can I…"**_

_"I don't know what to think anymore Kakashi, what am I supposed to do now?" She asked, she had stopped sobbing and was able to stand for a moment and speak normally._

_"Well, your feelings are your own, I can't interfere. I can opinionate, but I can't tell you what to do with your feelings. But, I would say right now going and trying to be with Naruto out of your own jealousy alone while Hinata is there and is finally getting over her fears is not a good idea." He said supportingly. "I would recommend you find the source inside yourself, why are you feeling like this. Do you really care for Naruto and have been ignoring it all this time, or are you just jealous that you cant have him or Sasuke?" At that comment, she began to run tears down her cheeks again, not realizing that her pain was true. She loved Naruto._

"Hey, are you gonna come over and enjoy some ramen with us or not Sakura?" Hinata and Naruto both asked questioningly. They seemed to sense that she was in pain.

"No… I-I have to get back to the tower, Tsunade-sama wanted me to do some work." She replied weakly.

**"I really should go over there. I don't want them to get the impression I'm in pain. But If I do, if I, But Naruto…"**

"Well, then come by my place later Sakura, I'll make you some of my gourmet ramen in a cup!" Naruto said. The shop owner heard this!

"How can you call that stuff GOURMET!!! It isn't even fresh. That stuff is an abomination to ramen!!!" He yelled throwing his pan at Naruto. He dodged the pan, flying at him and spilling the noodles in it all over the ground.

"SAKURA!!!" clang!

Konoha Hospital – 2 hours later.

Sakura was lying unconscious on her bed, a large bruise and contusion where the pan had hit her. Her hair was able to cover it. Beside her bed her head protector was on an oak nightstand under a dim lamp. The shades were not drawn on the dividers so all there was a steel frame around the bed. It was already nightfall and Naruto and Hinata were waiting to see if she was alright. The shop owner had closed shop and had left the hospital just a little bit ago. He had gone to tend to his family. Hinata had already sent word to her father about the incident and let him know she would be late getting home if not at all that night.

They were both sitting a crossed from her looking intently for any sign of movement from her. Hinata had already started to fall asleep in Naruto's arms. He laid her head on his lap, stroking her hair. He began to wonder to himself how he had neglected to realize for 4 whole years how much she had cared for him and how much he ignored her. All those times that she had done things for him out of her love for him. All to have it a 1 sided relationship for all that time, he was wondering how she did it.

He started to look across the room, looking for the headband that Sakura was wearing. He stared at it, remembering when he got his first headband and realizing after all that his headband was not his original one. It had been destroyed through the training he did with Ero-sennin. They had sufficed by attaching the metal plate to a new backing but it fell apart so they had a new one made. It was stronger than the original and was able to hold up.

Hinata began to toss in her sleep. He slowly lifted her head so that he didn't wake her and got up. He walked over to Sakura, still sleeping from the concussion. He looked at her, remembering the first day that they were all announced as a team, the first mission, the training Kakashi had put them through. They were the first team to ever pass his test and they did it with flying colors. With all these memories he grabbed Sakura's hand. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk over these past years Sakura. Earlier you called me not changed when I first arrived back here in Konoha. I have changed, just not to the extent that you wanted." He bent his head placing Sakura's hand on his hair.

"baka" she said weakly, grabbing a handful of his hair.

Startled, Naruto tried to lift his head but Sakura had him in a lock and pulled him closer, and closer. Coming toward her face she kissed him. It was a kiss full of passion, not like anything she had ever done before. After she let him go back and passed out after letting go of his head. Stunned, he continued to bend over her. His brain said move but his body was frozen by what had just happened. He tried to replay over and over what had happened.

"What are you doing Naruto?" Startled thinking that Hinata was up, he sat in the chair he had drawn up when he realized that it was only Tenten and Neji who had come in to see Sakura. "Um is this a bad time?" Tenten asked questioningly, repressing a storm of giggling and laughing. Neji just held his composure wondering what was going on. He was down the hall at the time and had not seen what had happened.

"Uh… um…" Naruto stammered, trying to find words. "It, it was nothing. I just took her protector off." He said, hoping that she would buy it.

"Alright, I believe you." Tenten said.

**"About as far as I can laugh at you from! I wonder what he was doing…"**

"Well we just came to drop off some flowers for Sakura and go out, me and Tenten are on a mission tomorrow, so we stopped by to see if she was awake yet." Neji has a way for understating the obvious. Obviously she hadn't so he walked over and placed the small clay vase full of flowers on the nightstand, propping up her headband on the base of the vase.

"Yeah, Tsunade has us going to the Rice Country to investigate missing person's reports from all over. They wonder why there are more than normal so they are calling for ninja from us and from the wind country and from the wave country." Tenten continued to explain.

"Wow, they really are desperate to shut down Orochimaru and get him out of there to outsource at the same time to all three countries. They must be really desperate to find all the missing people and stop more from leaving as well." Naruto said. Assuming since Orochimaru had recently been tracked back to the rice country again since he took Sasuke with him. He looked down at his feet again, then to Hinata, who despite the disturbance continued to sleep. He walked back over to Hinata and sat down putting her head back on his lap.

"Naruto???" Tenten and Neji exclaimed. "What are you… when did this… how did… what's going on…" Tenten continued to stammer. Neji stood in disbelief, looking at his cousin with her sleeping head in Naruto's lap.

"Well, it all started when Hinata asked me to go get ramen with her. She had originally given me a note saying that you and Sakura were going to meet me there, but it was her instead. Well we were eating ramen and Sakura walked by. When I asked her to come get some gourmet ramen cups at my house the owner got mad and threw a pot at me but hit Sakura." Naruto explained. He didn't understand that he was supposed to tell her why Hinata's head was on his lap.

"Well, when did you and Hinata…" Neji started to ask him. Tenten cut him off though.

"Why has no one heard that you two are going out yet?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Honestly we haven't told anyone. It was only a few hours ago and only you two and Sakura, well, um…" His thoughts trailed off to what just happened, trying to block out what Sakura had done. He stroked Hinata's hair again looking at her, wondering what she was dreaming about, falling into a deep thought when the sound of Neji and Tenten's voices brought him back.

"Well I think you make a cute couple, don't you Neji? Neji?! Say something Neji!" Tenten demanded, perturbed that he would not open his mouth. Naruto still slightly in his daze, staring blankly at Hinata.

"I-I, uh, I have nothing to say…" Neji said eventually, looking at the way Naruto was caressing Hinata's hair and shoulders.

**"Finally, he is getting it. I'm proud of you Hinata; he will make a good boyfriend for you. No one else could have made a better person for you to be with."** Neji thought looking straight at Hinata, wondering how she finally managed to make him realize it.

"Well, I ought to get Hinata home; her father might start getting worried even though we sent notice that she might be late." Naruto said, lifting her up out of the chairs. "I'll let Sakura know that you brought her the flowers tomorrow if she wakes up." He made his way to the door.

"Wait, Naruto, let me talk to you outside for a moment." Neji said. They walked outside as he closed the door, Tenten walked around the room eventually coming to the door and pressing her head against the door. That's when Neji hit the door.

"Oww!" was the only response that came from the door.

"Naruto, I wanted to speak with you alone about this." He started out saying; both had started walking down the hall, Naruto carrying Hinata in his arms, still sleeping. "I am glad that you finally realized what she has been trying to tell you all this time. I am glad you are finally being able to make her happy. Naruto," he said stopping in front of him. "I wish that you have luck with her. I wish you both the best he said as solemnly and trying not to smile to hard.

"Thanks Neji. Uhh, I'd shake your hand if I didn't have your cousin in my arms. See you after your mission gets done" Naruto said as he started to walk again.

"Yeah see you later Naruto." He said watching him walk away, waiting for Tenten to walk up beside him.

"Neji, why can't you be more like that with me?" She said playfully, jabbing him in the side.

"Because you hurt people you like!" He quipped back picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder. "Let's go say goodbye to Sakura"

_Alright, for all of you readers. download this and listen to it on loop past here. It sets the mood real well. This is what I was listening to when I wrote this part._

Naruto was walking slowly, Hinata still slung from his arms, down from the hospital steps. He walked toward the park. It was a beautiful, starry night, opening into a very beautiful part of the park. He was enjoying himself, just carrying her in his arms, walking down a starlit path.

"This is romantic, I should have thought of this." Hinata said as she woke up.

"**This is why I like him. He does the unexpected again and again, romantically or as a ninja."**

"Well, I hadn't originally planned it… It's just the fastest way to your house…" He said, caught in the act.

"**Wow, she really is beautiful."** Her eyes, beginning to sparkle reflecting the starlight out of them.

"How long have you been carrying me from the hospital?" She asked.

"**I can't believe how much he has avoided me until today. He seems perfect…"**

"Do you want to walk?" He asked, continuing to walk.

"Why would I want to walk? You carrying me like this is so romantic." She said back, snuggling her head up against his chest, wrapping her right arm around his waist and turning toward him, her eyes sparkling, reflecting the moon now, straight toward him.

"I-I-I-I, I lo… I love you Naruto-kun." She stammered out, trying to say it repeatedly. She started to blush furiously, realizing that what she just said. How it felt. She felt relieved, yet at the same time, at the same time. She wanted to pull his face closer to hers. She wanted to kiss him.

But he beat her to the punch…

**End Chapter –**

**This one was written while I was listening to a lot of All American Rejects and Avril Lavigne. Yes, i'm a guy, and yes, I thing that Avril is hot, even though she is married now. You can stop asking. Oh, and thanks for the help on the name wolfdiablo.**

**Reviewers, I like all of your inputs, please feel free to post more and more often. I would love to know what people think about my writing. This is, after all, my first real fan fiction since My failed Star Trek fanfic. (That was a disaster.)**


	4. A Love Unleashed

Chapter 4 – A love unleashed

"_I-I-I-I, I lo… I love you Naruto-kun." She stammered out, trying to say it repeatedly. She started to blush furiously, realizing that what she just said. How it felt. She felt relieved, yet at the same time, at the same time. She wanted to pull his face closer to hers. She wanted to kiss him. _

_But he beat her to the punch…_

While she was lying in bed she looked at the dank, hospital ceiling.

**"Did I really kiss Naruto? How could I do something like that."**

Her entire head was filled with quandary and doubt. Why had she done what she did. Why did she kiss Naruto. She thought she loved him, she just didn't know why.

Sakura was lying there, still unable to leave due to the fact that the concussion had been worse than previously thought. They were keeping her just a precaution to keep her from doing anything for a few days. She rolled over on her shoulder and looked at the flowers that Neji and Tenten brought her the earlier that night.. They were irises with baby's breath in the bouquet. She just loved the fact that they would do something like this for her, even though she did not understand why Neji of all people… She continued to stare at the flowers, and then followed the vase to her headband.

A tear ran down her face when she saw that it was placed just so it would reflect on her. It must have been Tenten who had done it.

**"Why am I still here. Why did I do that. Why…"** Her thoughts kept repetitively churning in her head, repeating. There was no end to what was her grief that she now knew. Beginning to cry again…

"Sakura? Are you up?" Said a voice after knocking on the door.

Sakura looked at the door, and then rolled over on her right shoulder and looked out the window.

"Sakura, I came to find out if you were alright." The voice said as the door opened.

"Why do you have to come here. I'm already confused enough as it is." She said, wondering if the person would go away.

"I know you like Naruto, it must be hard for you." the person said, sitting at the foot of her bed. Sakura refused to look at her visitor, she continued to look out the window, ironically, facing right at Naruto's house. "But I felt the same way about Jiraya once. Only once, but he blew it." She said. Looking down at her pupil.

"But, sensei… how do you…" Sakura began to ask before Tsunade cut her off.

"Kakashi told me everything. I am, worried, about what might happen in this instance though." She said, standing from the bed and walking to the window. "You have basically known him all of your ninja career and most of your life have you not. It's only natural that you would develop feelings for you. And you do the same for him." She stated, still, looking out the window. Sakura had now sat up, started to look around and locked her eyes on her teachers head, wondering what she might be trying to get at.

"But, how… Why… I still don't understand why I, I kissed him." She confessed, tears starting to stream down her face. "This is something- something I wou-ld want to do with, with Sasuke-kun." She said, through sobbing and crying. Trying to control the sobs, she held her breath infrequently while trying to concentrate on what was going on, how Naruto was now with Hinata.

**"I blew him off so many times… why would I feel guilty now. Why would I want to be with him now. I don't really like him… do I"** Again the thoughts kept churning in her head, endlessly coming and going.

"Sakura, you need to find out what you really want. Naruto and Hinata are together now. What could possibly drive you to him but that now. You don't ever return is approaches, what other chance does he have but to go with the person that has finally overcome her fears of him?" She said, walking back over and sitting on the bed.

**"She really is a woman now, now she needs to make a decision like one."** She thought menacingly. This could explode in both of their faces but she was the one who needed to do it herself, not anyone else.

"Well, Sakura. I will leave you to your thoughts, I have to go teach Shizune a new technique. Try to do something constructive with that head of yours." She said, patting her on the head before leaping out the window.

"But…" Sakura tried to say but before she could, Tsunade was gone.

Naruto brought his blonde covered head back from Hinata's. He looked at her, an eyeful of passion welling itself in his eyes. She just stared back, piercing his eyes. Her large, white pupils staring intently, twinkling faintly with the starlight, hazed over by tear-water. All she did was stare, and all He did was stare. For minutes he stood holding her, both exchanging piercing passion filled gazes, waiting for the other to speak. Waiting for the other to make a first move.

Finally after standing for what seemed to be an hour holding her up, he put her down on her feet, steadying her, brushing the hair out of both her eyes. Opening her mouth to speak, air came out but no words. Nothing audible came out.

Naruto looked down at her, lifting her chin, he kissed her again. This time, instead of being in his arms, she was on her own two feet, able to embrace him as she felt fit. They held their embrace for moments, those moments grew longer and longer until both of them felt that the entire world had melted away. It was only them in the bright moonlight. They finally let it go, again looking at each other, staring right into each others eyes, not wondering whether to speak of anything to break their moods.

"I Love you Hinata-san." Naruto finally said, pushing back tears in his eyes. Hinata also was holding back her tears, unable though to speak at all. All she could do after he said that was to hold herself against his chest as hard as she could. She buried her face in his jacket and just let her tears flow. All of a sudden 4 years of pursuing him, 4 years, trying to get him to see her. Four years, of her crush on him, has finally paid off. She had always loved him, and now he finally responded equally to her.

As she held him tighter the only thing he could do was do the same thing. They sank to their knees holding each other, Hinata letting out a steady stream of tears, beginning to soak through to his chest. Her grasp finally loosened, she gripped him as more of a passionate grip instead of a grip of longing. They were both just overcome with joy. Finally, Hinata had calmed down to the point where she could get back off the ground. The stood, interlocked wrapping their arms around each other, and began to walk toward her house again.

Now that both of them had said the magic "L" word, everything seemed so much more real. It seemed to have a new level of purity to it. They seemed to be more in sync, walking the same, both fully concentrated on the other.

They eventually reached her house, walking toward the front doorsteps they stopped. Looking out toward the open areas of the front of the house and the yard, the entire area was lit by the moon. "Well, I need to be getting inside." She said turning and looking him in the eyes. They were completely illuminated with a slight glow by the moon. His whisker drawn face looked to her fuller with life more than ever. She put her hands on his face, drawing them down his face and neck, down his chest and then finding his hands on the sides of his body. She drew him in for one more kiss before she left for bed.

The only thing wrong was there was an audience in the presence…

**End Chapter 4 –**

**Alright, I've been watching plenty of the new episodes. That was a good episode. Episode 24 of Naruto shippuuden.**

**Either way, I wrote this while I was listening to a lot of chrono trigger/ Chrono Cross music tracks. If you don't know what that is, old SNES game PS got the rights to after Square transferred from Nintendo based to sony based. Other than my dialog drab…**

**Thanks for the reviews from:**

**Dragon Man 180**

**WolfDiablo**

**Acejut**

**And also for these people for adding me to their story alerts, C2's and Fav's**

**KnightStriker**

**Rayline Li**

**Egametaer g**

**Mbshadow**

**Burning truth – C2**

**And WolfDiablo again for fav story.**

**Also as an advertisement, my fav story of the moment is still Suddenly love, by NaruHinaForever. Good writer.**


	5. A Technique explained

Chapter 5 – A technique explained.

"_Well, I need to be getting inside." She said turning and looking him in the eyes. They were completely illuminated with a slight glow by the moon. His whisker drawn face looked to her fuller with life more than ever. She put her hands on his face, drawing them down his face and neck, down his chest and then finding his hands on the sides of his body. She drew him in for one more kiss before she left for bed._

_The only thing wrong was there was an audience in the presence…_

She turned to go back inside her house, satisfied with the day she had had happen in front of her. She had single-handedly gotten Naruto to go on a date with her, gotten rid of her fear of speaking to him, confessed her love to him, and gotten her first kiss ever from him. This was the best day of her life and nothing could keep it from getting any worse. She turned to look once more as she opened the door, then with a quick wave entered her house and shut the door.

Naruto on the other hand, was both satisfied and confused. Now he was in a quandary, he loved Hinata, she had finally come up to him and he understood now. But, Sakura. The image of Sakura kissing him kept repeatedly popping up in his head. For everything he did to get rid of it never worked. It stuck to him like kissing Hinata. Except the more he tired to push it out, the brighter the image became, like a moth going to a light, except in this case the light was love.

He went home and went to go sleep, still wondering what to tell Sakura, its not like he had already been rejected by her hundreds of times before, now, he had finally begun to move on. Why should he go back. He went into his bathroom after stripping off his jacket and shirt he looked at his chest. The seal, he saw the faint residual coloration of the seal appearing in the mirror. Not when he activates the power, just the faint appearance of the seal like the binding seal like they attempted to put on Sasuke when they found out about the cursed mark. He traced the path with his own fingers where Hinata had rubbed down from his face and chest. She still did not know what he was, she still did not have any idea, and nether did Sakura. He needed to tell them what they were getting themselves into before it was too late for them to turn around. But first, there was someone he had to talk to. He went ahead and stripped down to take a shower.

**"After today, this is going to feel so good."**

After Naruto had left, Hinata was feeling so good it hurt. She walked calmly, trying not to alert anyone to their presence. After she got to her room she slowly closed the door, then turning her back to the door, she slid down to the floor, sighing a sigh of relief. She wanted him to be gone, not in a bad way. She just needed some time to think about all that had just gone on, think about what she had just done. Think about what she is going to do later. All of a sudden she jumped up, startled by a knock at her door. Someone knew. Someone had found out or was watching them, quickly thinking about who it might be. Her Mother or Father, oh sure, that would be the end of her life. Her little sister? No, she was already in bed. Thinking quickly,

"Byakugan!" she said in a hushed voice. She scanned who it was. There was no one there, yet again the voice came. She decided to open the door.

"Hinata, I wanted to talk to you." Said the person in the dark. He walked in and sat down on the bed. "So, is there anything my Sharingan could not detect other than your thoughts back there?" Kakashi said, wondering if her response would be any less different than her reaction to the question.

She gasped, wondering what he actually knew, and how he had tricked the Byakugan. Its only weakness is the hidden mist technique.

At the same time over at Naruto's house, he too was being interrogated by Kakashi.

"So, Naruto. What have you gotten yourself into this time." He said.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE!!!!!" He screamed grabbing a towel he had for himself. Dripping wet he got out of the shower to confront his intruder, mask and headband and all.

"I let myself in the easy way, Kage Bunshin Jutsu Style." He replied. "Tell me Naruto, when are you going to let Hinata in on Kyuubi? When are you going to tell her the truth about what is really inside of you. Or do you plan on not telling her. And what do you feel about what is happening." He interrogated.

"Well let's stop with the questions and get out of my bathroom for a second, let me get dressed, this is a little uncomfortable." Naruto confessed closing the door on him. It only took him a few minutes to get fully dressed and come out of the bathroom, the clone still there, reading his book on Naruto's bed. Rubbing his head with a towel, "Alright, from the top,

A: I was contemplating that during my shower, I don't know how to break it to her. I don't actually trust myself with letting her know. I don't know how I will or when I will honestly." Looking down at his feet, spreading his toes so they can breathe, looking at the droplets of water. The light bulb light reflected out of them reminded him of the moon, reflected in Hinata's eyes. **"Damn. I'm already starting to compare stuff to her. What is going on with me. How can I have let this happen so fast, I love her but…"**

"B, I don't know what is happening. I love…" He thinks about what he is going to say first. "I love her. I don't know what is pushing me toward her." He sat down on the bed next to Kakashi. He was still analyzing him, looking over what he had told him.

"Where's C?" He asked.

"C?" Naruto asked.

**"What could he mean by C?"**

"Right before I came…" He paused to stand, "I talked to Tsunade. She was over at the hospital with Sakura. She told her that she kissed you…" He said. Wondering what kind of a response he would get from him.

Naruto, when he heard him say Sakura, stopped in his tracks as he was walking to the window. His eyes open wide, and his consciousness slipping…

Over at the Hyuuga estate, Kakashi was continuing his other conversation with Hinata.

"I-I-I-I-I, I have always had a crush on him. I have always wanted him to notice me. Now I have him." She said this kind of selfishly but she did not have anyway to say it better. She turned to Kakashi, "Have you already spoken to Naruto about this?" She asked.

"I'm talking to him right now." He responded, waiting for the shock to kick in and then the question.

"How? Are you really talking to him right now?" She asked. By looking at his face she knew that he was telling the truth and that he was not surprised that she asked.

"Can you, you say something to him, right now?" She asked. "Like, the moon shined in my eyes. He would recognize that." Testingly, she looked at him, still not believing him.

"Naruto, I know how you feel. The same thing happened to me while I was ANBU, and Tsunade. I can't tell you what is real, and I can't tell you what you can't do. But I can tell you, that if you do not choose the right path, it will affect you in ways that right now you cannot comprehend. And that may not be the right thing you need." He said. Choosing his words carefully so that he would not set Naruto off. "Also, Hinata says that Her Eyes shined with the moon in them," catching him off guard with that statement.

"What did you say…" He asked, looking now glaring at Kakashi. "That's something that Hinata and only I would know, how…"

"She just told me to say it." He said interrupting him, shrugging his shoulders.

"But she just, your talking to me though." Naruto said, stating the obvious.

"But I am also talking to Hinata." He replied, waiting for him to catch up. "Remember I told you that I entered your house Kage Bunshin Jutsu Style?" He picked up a Kunai and stabbed himself. A poof of smoke and he was gone. Naruto just looked at the place where he had been, and looked at the window and almost jumped out of his own skin. "No one ever told you the true nature of the Shadow Clones did they?" He asked, rhetorically.

"No, I did not even know that there was a purpose for them other than combat." Naruto responded.

"Well have you ever noticed, that when you create the clones, you don't directly control them, they seem to know what they are doing all on their own. Yet at the same time, you can hear and see everything they do?" He asked. Continuing, "The shadow clone Jutsu was originally created for reconnaissance missions and recon purposes. So you don't have to expend other ninja for the sake of gaining intelligence. After people began to exhume other uses for them, use them as weapons because of their ability as clones to land solid punches, take hits, and other things. The council found it sufficient to lock the technique away in the sacred scroll, and let only the most advanced of Jonin read it and learn to use it." Naruto was now sitting on his bed again, listening to Kakashi go on about how the Shadow clones were to be used. He got ideas because, after the shadow clones are made, they do not have a range. They are made with a finite amount of charka of their own. If they get struck at all, they are gone, but their memories, their experience, as they happen are transferred to the user. This is why they are different from other clones, they have the ability to link with the user.

"So Naruto, there are other practical uses for the Shadow clone. In the hidden leaf village, few people know the shadow clone, even fewer can use it. Among those are me, you, Tsunade, Jiraya, Gai, and some others. Maybe, you can find a way to use this to your advantage. I don't want to discourage you and Hinata being together, in fact, I want to help nurture it. I told you all this because I, I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I made when I was younger, close to your age." He trailed off in his mind for a bit, wondering why he had begun to tell Naruto this. "I, had done something and gotten into a relationship with one of my fellow classmates. She had a crush on me, and I continued to ignore it. It got to the point where I was going to give in but the following day when I was going to meet her… that… that…" Kakashi stopped, halted in the memory. Too horrific to tell, for fear that it would have a direct impact on Naruto himself. "That was the day she died… I, held her in my arms when she took her last breath, and told her, how I felt." Kakashi turned around grabbing a kunai, he was about to stab himself but Naruto stopped him.

"Thank you for talking to me. I-I appreciate it." He said, starting to hold his strengths in order. "Tell her that I kissed first. That should tell her that you told her the truth about being able to do this." Then he punched him in the stomach himself.

"Well, Hinata, I must go. Those reports that Sakura delivered to me earlier to do for Tsunade. I will be in touch with both of you. Like I said to Naruto, I don't want to terminate this relationship you two have sought out from each other, but I don't want to let you both make the same mistakes that me and Tsunade made. Oh, and Naruto said that he kissed first." And with that, he stabbed himself with a kunai, disappearing into a poof of smoke.

She looked as he poofed into dust, and then finally believed what had happened was real and that he was talking to Naruto. This was a night worthy of a good nights sleep on.

**End Chapter 5 –**

**I must admit, I hate writing filler chapters, they always seem like the hardest to make details up for. But, I had to come up with a way for Naruto to start being a little more creative if he wants to keep seeing Hinata. Next chapter, definately better than this one.**

Also I have some adders to the alerts

Lost Uzumaki


	6. A Truth Revealed

Chapter 6 – A Pair of Truths revealed

_"Thank you for talking to me. I-I appreciate it." He said, starting to hold his strengths in order. "Tell her that I kissed first. That should tell her that you told her the truth about being able to do this." Then he punched him in the stomach himself._

_She looked as he poofed into dust, and then finally believed what had happened was real and that he was talking to Naruto. This was a night worthy of a good nights sleep on._

Both of them, slept well that night. Ready to shake off the day before them and try to go ahead with their lives. As far as both of them were concerned, they were officially dating and nothing would change that.

Hinata had gotten up particularly early that morning, ready to start the first day, with her newfound confidence. She got up, and took her morning shower, washing off the troubles that were crowding her mind. After she got out, she looked in the mirror for a while, concentrating on the pupils of her eyes. She imagined that they were Naruto's, staring back at her through the glass. For a while, she just stood there, staring into the mirror.

Naruto, had been up since dawn. He was wondering if what Kakashi had said was true about the clones, that they had a virtually limitless range, even though they were clones, they were made from pure charka. So they were able to walk like real people. Unlike water clones, clones made from others like fire or air or bugs. They have the ability to retain their shape and their form, the ability to hit without interference, but if they are hit, the charka barrier would fail and, the smoke poof. Naruto had tried this, he released a clone to take something to Sakura-chan. She had wanted him to bring him the set of clothes he had ripped the other day when he was training with Konohamaru.

"Sakura-chan!!!" The clone screamed at the door banging on the door.

"Naruto! What have I told you about waking me up in the mornings!!!" She replied hanging out of a window. She quickly ran downstairs to the door already gathering her charka in her fist.

**"I'm gonna kill him this time!!! He wont live to wake me up again"** she thought with a maniacal laughter and this weird smirk slapped a crossed her face.

She opened the door and immediately punched toward the gut but as soon as she hit a veil of smoke enveloped him and he was gone. The clothes that she was going to fix fell to the ground.

"Naruto…" She asked, confused about what just happened. Was it a shadow clone? But how could that be, he was all the way in his house probably, or was he. She quickly turned around trying to see if he had snuck in her house and looked about the streets, there was no Naruto… confused, she went inside to begin working on the clothes for him.

Naruto couldn't believe that Kakashi was right, he was satisfied that now he could use this to train with himself, and to speak with Hinata…. Hinata. He had to break it to Hinata sometime today about Kyuubi. He was slightly mad at himself for taking so long actually to get ready. After getting done his chores that morning he set out to go seek out Sakura, she had his jacket. Not even bothering with his door, like anyone wanted his stuff, he jumped out the window and started toward her house. Along the way, he started to contemplate how to tell Hinata. She deserved to know, it's actually quite amazing that she did not already. Most people already knew, even now due to his recent accomplishments his status as a container is not as well spread as it was then. He was standing on a roof, looking out toward her house, all of a sudden he was overcome by a wind of empowering strength. He knew how to tell her softly, how to let her know but still keep her trust. He had to show her. He leapt, knowing that it was all it would take to soar over the remaining alley ways to Sakura's house. Landing at her doorstep he found it wiser to use another clone, so backing up, he created a clone and repeated his routine.

"Sakura-chan!!" He yelled up to her bedroom window. "Sakura!!!"

"This time I'll get you!!!" Already gathering her charka, with his sewn up jacket in hand. Again she opened the door but this time the clone was expecting it and jumped when she attacked.

"Hehehe, still predictable Sakura! Can I have my shirt?" He called from his rooftop perch, disbanding the clone.

"You know how I HATE, being woken up like that Naruto!" She said, jumping up to him. She wasn't going to hit him, but she just sat with him, looking out toward the Hokage's tower. "You know, I really should apologize for kissing you like that yesterday. I don't know why I did it." She said, looking down at his mended jacket. The circular emblem sort of hypnotizing as she stared at it, using her fingers to trace the patterns. Then her memory jogged, during her medical training she had seen this symbol before. She traced it again, forgetting her grief, wondering where this symbol came from. Looking up at Naruto, "Lift up your shirt."

Naruto looked at her, wondering what she was getting at.

"Lift it up." She said again, this time, more assertive and commanding.

"Alright, just don't hit me." He responded, lifting the black stained shirt from his chest. It revealed an almost perfect chest. Not one you would expect on a battle hardened Genin who has been in as many battles intense enough to finish the strongest of Jonin off. She ran her hands down his chest, just like Hinata did.

"Kai!" She said. She had meant it to be reveal and not release. Immediately, the sign of the seal began to appear. She stared at it, not knowing what to believe. Naruto was stunned, wondering what she had done and why he felt like he needed to explain all of a sudden, then he looked at his chest and saw that the entire seal had appeared, full colors on his chest. Panicking, he threw his shirt down and grabbed his jacket. He was about to launch himself off of the roof and run off but Sakura grabbed his leg and prevented him from jumping away.

"Naruto…" She said in a hushed voice, holding back immense tears and sobs, almost about to break out crying. "Don't tell me that that is what I think it is…" She said.

**"That's the demon seal mark, made by Yodamie himself?"**

Trying to keep her from crying, though not to panic her, he sat back down, embracing her. "I need to tell you something. But not here." He said, holding her close. She began to sob, realizing the truth of the situation, finally realizing what Naruto is, why he is in pain, why he is. Finally she understood.

"Yes… Naruto" holding back mass tears.

"Let go for a second," he demanded, his voice beginning to grow cold, impending with the situation. She complied wondering why he asked this. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Immediately 2 clones appeared in front of him.

Pointing to the first clone "you take Sakura to the place, you know where to go."

"Yes, I'll take her. Believe it!" the clone said.

"You, go get Hinata and bring her as well." He said to the second clone. That clone just nodded in compliance. "I have to go talk to someone first."

"But, Naruto…" She began to say.

**"What are you going to do?"**

"I will meet you and Hinata there. Just follow the clones there." He explained burying his face in his jacket. He turned and jumped of the roof leaving her with the two clones.

"Come on Sakura." Said the first clone. The second clone quickly followed its orders and jumped off to go to Hinata and bring her with him. Sakura and her clone quickly departed. She followed him through the city, going past the Hokage's tower and then wondering what is going on, and why Naruto could not talk about it. Then she realized that not many people knew, he might not want other people to know what he was. Her ninja instinct began to kick in, she then realized that he was running of survival instincts. To not let many people know what he is, then her mind found akatsuki, and realized what that whole mess with Garra was really about, and why he fought so hard for him. _(Again, this is based directly after the fight with Sasori/Deidara. I mainly watch the anime and not read the manga as much, so this is what I am basing it off of, otherwise, other characters like Sai and tobi would be in play.)_

It was only then when she realized where the clone was taking her. They were going to training site 7. The field where they had first became a team, the field where they had trained together. Where they had become more than friends. The field, where their dreams of ninja's had finally come true, where they became Genin, and past that test. They arrived at the field. She looked around, and found the place where they had recently fought Kakashi. She looked at the ground where she had punched, the features in the land, had not yet been healed by the elements. She just sat, wondering where Naruto had gone, and when they would be back.

The second clone had arrived at the Hyuuga household. Looking around he found that it looked like most of the household was there, and that it was not advised he step foot on the property as he was. "Henge," he said. He used this to transform into a cat to get into the premises undetected. Going into the yard, he quickly spied Haishi, walking away from the garden and into his study with Hinata's sister. The clone looked to the other side of the house, where Hinata's room was. He started walking over there when he was picked up from behind.

"Well hello there kitty!" Hinata said, stroking the cat. She looked at it and wondered why this cat was all blondish white, and not like a normal cat, black or orange. She didn't mind much and took the cat into her room. As she closed the door the clone leapt out of her hands, and started to sit on its hind legs. She thought it was funny when the cat started to clap its hands together, not realizing that it was actually performing hand seals. She turned to go to the bathroom when all of a sudden Naruto was standing in her room.

"AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAH!!!!!!" She screamed loud, wondering how he got there, then realizing that the cat was not there anymore. She looked at the hair and realized that he was the cat, and that he had just used a transformation Jutsu.

"Don't Scare me like that Naruto!" she yelled, about to hit him. The clone jumped back almost immediately.

"Don't hit me! I'm a clone!" he said, worried the message would not be given before he was dismissed.

"Huh… You're a clone, then where is the real Naruto." She interrogated, still wondering why this was a clone. Then remembering what Kakashi had said the other night.

"He wanted me to bring you to him, he has something to do first but he wanted you to follow me and meet him." The clone explained. "He has something he wants to explain."

"Well Cant you tell me now." She asked

**"I hope that Naruto-kun is all right…"** worried now that his body might be a mangled heap of blood or something terrible.

"I want tell you myself, not through a clone." He said.

"Alright, where to." She asked, worried for his life.

"Just follow me. It won't take long." The clone said, jumping out the window and headed for the training grounds.

Naruto, the real one, had gone to the south. He had to seek out a particular sensei to help him.

"Sensei!" He called, hoping for a response. All he could hear was water running. He let himself in, looking around. He looked down at the table near the door and it was flooded with various issues of make out tactics. Walking down the hall, he turned into a familiar sitting room. He had only been her twice, both times while they were running into trouble. At the same time a small assassin spike rubbed his neck.

"I didn't say hello yet." He said, mask still on his face.

"Hi Kakashi Sensei." He said, expecting the spike to drop momentarily which it did.

"What have I told you about trespassing?" He asked Naruto.

**"Damn he's good" thought Kakashi.**

"Give distractions." Naruto replied holding a kunai to Kakashi's neck

"You really have become an excellent shinobi Naruto. I am proud of you." He said, smile wrinkling his mask as he stabbed the clone. "Why are you here though," he asked genuinely concerned, wondering why Naruto had come.

"I'm breaking the news. And I need some help." He explained, lowering the kunai. "I want to tell her, and Sakura already found out. Though, she does not know the whole story yet." He explained. "They are waiting there, at training field 7, I found it appropriate."

"So, are we just going to stand here, or are we leaving." Kakashi asked, knowing that Naruto wanted to get this off of him as soon as possible.

"Yeah, I want to do this. It is time that they knew anyway." He said heading to the door.

"Nothing will be the same Naruto. It will be harder, now that they know. How are you going to tell them." He asked curiously, already guessing his answer.

"I won't tell them, i'm going to show them." He responded, and then he launched himself off, with Kakashi close behind him.

Hinata had just arrived at the training grounds with her clone, wondering what was going on. She looked around, there was no one here. But at second glance, she saw Naruto, or was it another clone with Sakura. She was embracing the Naruto that was with her, crying immensely. Hinata felt immediately bad, wondering what was so bad in the world that it made Sakura burst into tears. She walked with her clone over to her and just looked for a moment.

Sakura had seen Hinata arrive, and continued to bury her face in the clone's jacket. The clone embraced her back, feeling her grief. As Hinata walked over, she tried to stop crying to no avail.

"Konichiwa Hinata-san." She tried to sputter out, wiping her eyes off and embracing Hinata now. Not knowing what was going on Hinata felt her tears beginning to well up as well, this had to be bad. She was holding up her arms as Sakura fell to the ground, pulling Hinata to the ground as well.

"Where is he?" She addressed the clones holding Sakura closer to her. Her jacket was beginning to change colors with the water being soaked into from her tears

"He's almost here. We'll go ahead and leave." The clones said, both disappearing into poufs of smoke.

"What's going on Sakura-san, why are you crying so hard." She asked, now wondering how many tears this girl had left. All Sakura could make were inaudible sounds and moans. She couldn't really say anything but Hinata understood they were about Naruto.

Soon, Naruto had arrived a few hundred yards from the training site. He didn't want it to have to go down like this but he had no choice. He made one last leap, landing about 20 feet from Sakura and Hinata, both on the ground in a full embrace, Sakura, burying her head in between Hinata's breasts.

"Hi." He said coolly. He wondered who was going to hit him first, but nether moved. Sakura finally released Hinata and they both stood but no one made a motion toward him.

"Naruto-kun, what is going on?" Hinata asked this, visibly upset and you could hear it in her voice.

"I have something I need to tell you." He started. Kakashi put his hand on his right shoulder, gripping him. Naruto knew at once, that he was not alone in this endeavor, and that he had to do it. "Sakura," he said, lifting off his shirt. "I need you to do it again." He said slowly. She walked over to him slowly, stumbling.

"Kai!" she said, placing her hand on the middle of his chest. Before their eyes, the seal of Kyuubi appeared on his chest.

"What is that Naruto!" Hinata asked, wondering what had just appeared on his chest.

"This…" He said, sighing greatly trying to hold himself together. It was unlike him to not lose control at a time like this but he had to try all his might to hold it together for the sake of telling them without exploding. "This, is the seal of the Kyuubi."

"What?" Hinata said. Sakura just remained at his side, now slipping down to the ground, almost in physical pain the crying was so intense. Her entire body seized every time she sobbed. Hinata, had begun to well tears, filling her huge, white eyes with tears.

"I am the jinchurriki, the case or container, for the 9 tailed fox Kyuubi. I am the son of Yodamie, the Fourth Hokage. It was his seal, the seal should have killed him that sealed him in me. (For anyone who has not read the outline for Naruto Shippuuden movie, this is a reference to that Yodamie did not die when the seal was made. He made clones to do the seal. I do not know anything else beyond that but that's one of the bases that the movie is based on.)

"Hinata was stunned, shocked. She couldn't move, all she could do was stare at him, like she had only hours before. Stare into his blue eyes, full of a passionate love for her. She understood why he told her. She understood everything. He did not want to hurt her with lying to her, she understood why he did it. Regaining her ability to move, she slowly walked over to Naruto. Grabbing her by the jacket he pulled her into him, embracing her hard. She understood, she was not going to run away from him just because of this development. She was not going to abandon him when he needed her the most. Sakura was still on the ground, still unable to believe what just happened, her fears realized. She never understood why Naruto was the way he was. Now it all made sense. His overbearing ego, his want to succeed, his ability to regenerate and heal extremely quickly with little or no stimulating, his excessive charka and inability to control charka. It even explained why he went after Garra so hard. She couldn't see why no one had ever known, no one had told them even though they were both on the same team. Sasuke knew, he had to, they fought and almost killed each other right before he escaped.

Naruto held Hinata, he knew that she would not leave his side now. He knew that she was not going to leave now after he told her this. She was going to stand by his side until their demises, and there was nothing that anyone else could to about it. He stroked her hair, smelling it while he was wondering what she was thinking. She started to loosen her grip on his shirtless torso. He moved his hand to her chin, lifting her mouth toward his.

Kakashi stood, proud of all of them, wondering how that they were going to continue now. He looked at Sakura, on the ground, hurt more than all of those in attendance to this exhibition. She wasn't like Naruto and Hinata anymore. Sasuke had never returned her love for him. She had never been able to break his thick shell. Now, she had no one to hold she was alone, apart from everyone. Then something even Kakashi did not see coming happened. After Naruto stopped kissing Hinata, he let go of her looking her in the eyes. He stooped down to Sakura, holding her by the arms. He brought her up, still sobbing, still crying, still seizing from head to toe. He embraced her, not unlike Hinata and he would.

A gentle breeze blew through, blowing Hinata's hair in her face, and Sakura's ruffled in it. Naruto held her tight, trying through his emotions to show her that he still had no intention of letting her down. She was so tired from all the crying, that she looked as though she would faint. Hinata turned to Kakashi, and walked over.

"I know it must have been hard for him to keep this from all of us." She stated, trying not to look him straight in the face. "Who all knows about this?" She asked. Kakashi knew in his head that there was no avoiding this question, there would be no way to break from it. While he talked with Hinata, explaining to her who all knew and what was to be kept, Naruto and Sakura held their embrace. She looked up at him, realizing the hopelessness of trying now to get him to leave Hinata. She looked into his eyes, and balled her hands, bringing them up from his waist. She grabbed a handful of his hair as she had when she was in the hospital. "You baka, I should have never, never… never realized this." She sobbed. Naruto just stood there, returning her stare.

It was not a surprise that she kissed him. Even Hinata, who was not possessive of him yet, did not disapprove. She knew that he was trying his hardest just to keep it together for the both of them. He had a hard life, trying to keep this secret from them and now he was out with it in seconds. She looked at them, and visualized herself in place of Sakura, trying to visualize what they look like together. Everything was beginning to calm down now, Sakura had stopped crying. She let go of the kiss and dropped her embrace of Naruto. Everything was beginning to slow down. Now, came down to the other reason why they were here.

**End Chapter 6 –**

**This one turned out much longer than I expected. I guess a lot of hugging and explaination is to blame for this one. I do feel that I have hit all the major arteries that need releasing. The next chapter should be out sometime on Sunday or Monday morning.**

**Oh and thanks Dynastywarriors6 for adding an alert into your system for the story. No new reviewers or fav adders this time but I am glad to announce that the story has hit 1000 views already.**


	7. A Technique passed

Chapter 7 – A Technique passed

_It was not a surprise that she kissed him. Even Hinata, who was not possessive of him yet, did not disapprove. She knew that he was trying his hardest just to keep it together for the both of them. He had a hard life, trying to keep this secret from them and now he was out with it in seconds. She looked at them, and visualized herself in place of Sakura, trying to visualize what they look like together. Everything was beginning to calm down now, Sakura had stopped crying. She let go of the kiss and dropped her embrace of Naruto. Everything was beginning to slow down. Now, came down to the other reason why they were here. _

Naruto was finally able to let go of Sakura. She was able to stand on her own two feet. She had stopped crying and was able to breathe normally again. The shock of what Naruto was and trying to cope with it was gone and she could again regain her composure. Now freestanding, and able to re don his shirt Naruto had another revelation on why they were there.

"I have another reason that I brought you both here." He explained. Kakashi, already knowing what he was going to do stood there reading all of their movements to make sure that they were ready to make it done. "I have decided with Kakashi and some of the others like Tsunade to pass on the techniques that I know to you two. Mainly the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and the Rasengan." He said. Kakashi wondered how well it would be for them to learn the Rasengan this early. Naruto was right after all though, they needed to be able to protect themselves better now, and shinobi need to work together and share their experiences to do this.

"Hinata, I want you and Sakura to be able to protect yourselves. This will be an even better way. Sakura, I know that the main focus of your training with Tsunade-sama is for evasion right?" He asked. She nodded. He walked over to both of them. Brushing the hair from Hinata's eyes and wiping a final tear falling from Sakura's left eye, he put his hands on both of their shoulders. "And Hinata, your Byakugan is also very useful but the Hyuuga clan way is to use mainly taijutsu." He said. Naruto was being the most serious, and more ninja-like, than he had in his entire life. It was the first time he had ever been so cool headed in his entire life. He had started to change, along with Hinata to guide him, his love and his passions began to take over his thinking instead of the impulsive and combative nature of the Kyuubi. He had finally begun to take the reigns and control Kyuubi.

"I love both of you." When he said this, Hinata smiled and Sakura looked at him in a state of shock. "Sakura, I love you like I would love a sister. I care for you, we basically grew up together. If I had it any other way, the only way I could make my life different was add you in it more. And Hinata, I love you as my girlfriend. I want to always have you by my side, always be there with me." He said this with such caring, with such a passion in his eyes. Such strength that he had begun to muster up from his depths of his soul. Kakashi just watched from the sidelines, stunned at what Naruto was saying. The more he spoke, the more he knew he was maturing right before his eyes. Not only that, it was an instantaneous transformation right in the past day. Kakashi had never been so proud of Naruto in all of his life that he had to bite himself just to keep from intervening in this special moment. He was finally beginning to understand true friendship, love, and teamwork.

"I wanted to teach you both these techniques so that you would be able to defend yourselves better, and be able to communicate with each other better." He said. Hinata already knew what he meant, nodding in agreement. Sakura however was still in the dark on this side of the conversation.

So, after the initial dumping of information on what he really was, he was able to teach them the techniques so that they would be able to use them for themselves. Unlike him, they would only be able to make a limited number because of their finite chakra resources. However, the number of them was still impressive that they could both conjure up. They both could make close to 60 clones at the maximum, and were able to successfully control and use 20 at the same time. Kakashi watched as they perfected the clones, using them over and over again as they strengthened their new bonds with Naruto.

"Now one thing I want to mention is that you have the ability to use the clones, unlike others such as water, fire, bug and other kinds of clones, to mold chakra." At this, they both looked at him strangely. "Watch." He had one of his clones come over to him. He made a small Rasengan using the clone to mold the chakra for him. "Well, we can't learn the Rasengan can we?" Sakura said questioningly.

"No, Sakura." Kakashi said from his silence, creating one himself. "The Rasengan is a difficult Jutsu to master, not impossible. Naruto has been working on it for 2 years now. I, obviously copied it from Yondamie. Jiraya, was the thirds student and learned if from him. So far, we are the only 3 other than Yondamie himself to use the technique successfully. If you want, you can try to use it, though, I cannot guarantee your success with it as you have with the shadow clones. Though I must say, Naruto was able to master it in a week, so here must be hope for other people to be able to do it. In time maybe, but immediately, and without the chakra reserves that Naruto has, you may have a harder time than him.

So, for the rest of they day, they worked on focusing the chakra into a hand using the techniques that Jiraya had used to teach him years ago when he met Tsunade, how to learn the Rasengan. To focus on one point in his hand, 1 hand only. Collect the chakra, mold it, spin it, and control it. Sakura, was more successful at the end of the day, having already gotten chakra training by Tsunade, she was able to make a small ball in her hand by the end of the day. Hinata was only able to collect the chakra, not to spin it yet in her hand. They all laid down, Hinata laying her head in Naruto's lap and Sakura propping herself against Naruto's shoulder. All tired from the training, Naruto had repeatedly demonstrated the Rasengan to the point of falling into a coma because he expended so much chakra. The others had the consistent chakra burns on their palms from controlling the chakra. They were both not as bad off as Naruto had been because both of them had had formal training in chakra using techniques than him. (Ex. Hinata and gentle fist, Sakura and her, evil punches from hell)

"That was great today guys." Kakashi said from the sidelines, impressed by how hard they all worked. He saw that all of them had immense teamwork skills and they needed to exploit this to their use. Lifting his hands, he made a shadow clone. It jumped off immediately in the direction of town. Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata were all completely worn, there was no way that they would be able to continue today.

Kakashi's clone had just arrived at the Hokage's tower. Luckily, even Kurenai was there, his luck was getting better as the days went. Jumping through the open window he landed just behind Tsunade, who did not even budge from assigning the mission to team 11 she was doing.

"And you will only have 3 days to complete the mission, after that, the target will be out of the country and we will have to negotiate with other countries for the retrieval. This is imperative to catch them off guard and we need to do it fast. You have 1 hour to get your gear and to the north gate. You must depart immediately." She said this with a strong conviction in her voice.

"Hai!" The whole team responded.

"D rank retrieval mission. Actually it's a training mission." She said to Kakashi as they left. "Their target is Maito Gai, and they need information to complete the mission from him. Unfortunately, he is leaving so they have to catch him on the move." She explained, chuckling a little.

"Sending a team of rookies after a trained Jonin! You make me laugh Tsunade. I, however, I have other business to attend." He explained. "I want to make a switch to the teams." Tsunade looked at him questioningly, allowing him to continue.

"Due to the recent developments, I wish to place Hyuuga Hinata on Team Kakashi, and rebuild a new team 7. And team 8, will be supplemented by Nito, that Genin that was disbanded because the rest of his team was killed in the exam." He explained. Tsunade looked at him, wondering what his angle was.

"Tell me Kakashi, why am I going to do this for you?" She asked. She wondered why he wanted the Hyuuga child placed on the team with Sakura and Naruto, knowing that they already have a member of their team with a dojutsu power.

"Well," He mustered "It's about Naruto." He went on to explain to her what had happened that day, what he had seen Naruto become in front of his very eyes. And how, Naruto began to teach them shadow clones. Tsunade just listened, amazed at what he was telling her. Was Naruto possessed by something or had the Kyuubi seal been enhanced to make him in control more. Or was he just becoming more powerful than everyone's expectations allowing him to gain control over his own personality.

"Alright, Kakashi." She said accepting his proposal. "In the morning after they are rested, bring Teams 7 and 8 in and Nito. I suppose they all look like they have been through hell as it is." She said, giving a little chuckle. "As it is, bring me Kurenai…"

"That's not necessary." She said, stepping in through the door. She had heard everything that had been said, and even though she did not like it, she understood why it had to be done.

"So you understand what is happening?" Tsunade asked, not willing to repeat herself and pissed with the eavesdropping Jonin. She flicked a wave of hair from her face, rubbing her seal, staring right at Kurenai wondering how she would take the hit from her team. They would most likely blame her and Tsunade for switching the teams but it has to be this way.

"Alright, I'll go tell my new team to meet us here tomorrow." Kakashi said, a faint smile of victory on his face. Waiting about 10 seconds. "Alright they know now. Naruto actually wants to see you right now."

"Tell him he'll have to wait, I have to go to the hospital and look at some of the recent returnees." She told him.

"Alright, he says it's important. It's about the seal. He wants to know." Kakashi explained, wondering what she was going to say.

Kurenai was standing there, wondering what they where talking about. Naruto wasn't here, as far as she knew he was at training grounds 7.

**"What are they talking about, Naruto isn't here."**

"I, I have to find the old medical records of that night, where the seal scroll was put. It will take me all night to find it. Tell him to understand." She explained, heart heavy and wondering what it will take off of him.

**"This is going to really hit him hard. I wonder if he will be able to recover from it as easily as he has before."** She thought, beginning to try to wonder where she can recover the scroll. "Kakashi, you can go now. Just, stab yourself I guess." She said, she was done listening to him today. "And just be ready to give that report after I am done with the teams tomorrow." Kakashi nodded in compliance as he stabbed himself with the kunai, poufing into smoke. Kurenai jumped, realizing that it was only a clone.

"Long story, don't ask." Tsunade said, realizing she now had to find that scroll.

**End Chapter 7 – **

**re **

**This one is kind of a slow chapter. Working on getting the plot set up and readying the teams. Many reviewers have been beginning to speculate on it turning out to be not just a NaruHina, but maybe a NaruHinaSaku. ****Well** **Ill**** make this clear, if you show an interest in this story going there, ****Ill**** make it happen. Ill try to do what you want if you want it, ill try my best to make it work. **

**Added to fav's and reviews and alerts **

**BlaZen BLade **

**Mbshadow **

**Triods **

**Firelordozaie – thanks for itadakimasu **

**Skubidu **

**And as always, a shout out to my favorite, which is still Sudden love by Naruhinaforever. I can't find a better story to claim as my favorite. **


	8. A team reborn

Chapter 8 – A team reborn

_**This is going to really hit him hard. I wonder if he will be able to recover from it as easily as he has before."**__ She thought, beginning to try to wonder where she can recover the scroll. "Kakashi, you can go now. Just, stab yourself I guess." She said, she was done listening to him today. "And just be ready to give that report after I am done with the teams tomorrow." Kakashi nodded in compliance as he stabbed himself with the kunai, poufing into smoke. Kurenai jumped, realizing that it was only a clone._

_"Long story, don't ask." Tsunade said, realizing she now had to find that scroll._

After working long into the night, she finally found the scroll in the archives. It was a strangely marked scroll, covered with seals. Probably because the third never wanted another person to have to use it again until absolutely necessary that it be done. It would take 3 people to release the seals. That should not be hard when Kakashi gets there with kurenai they should be able to show him easily enough.

**"I was at it all night, they should be here soon and I haven't even had my beauty sleep. Man this is gonna be a yell fest and I'm already pissed off."** She thought, becoming even more cranky by the minute. She had to host an entire meeting, get yelled at by 2 teams for transferring one of the starting members, then giving them an dubber. Then I have to talk to Naruto…. About his seal. She sighed, looking at the task ahead, thinking, she had to get there, Kakashi and his team would be there soon.

Naruto had woken up early that day. This was starting to get into a habit for him to wake up early, which is not like him at all. He was thinking about Hinata, and how she reacted to everything the previous day. How she was so strong, so, so in love. It all came back to how much he had fallen for her.

**"It has only been 2 days since I realized what she was doing, and I have come to love her so much."** He looked into the mirror after he got on his jacket, rubbing the mending stiches where it had been recently mended, reminding him how all this got started, by Sakura repairing his jacket. He looked back into the mirror, into his own eyes, imagining that they were Hinata's big white eyes, returing his gaze through the mirror.

Hinata had already arrived at the Hokage's tower when sakura had finished her rounds at the medical center of the hospital. She had already mended 2 fractured ribs, a dislocated knee, and a severe cut that was almost infected. By the end, she finally decided to head on over to the tower. After getting her dress skirt on, she ran over. Not bothering with the stairs she ran right up the tower and in the window. Hinata was already there, as were Kiba and Kurenai. She wondered why Kiba was there but didn't question it. Knowing what she knows now, she has tried to understand and adapt to situations easier. All she did was sit on the windowsill, staring at Hinata.

"Is everyone here yet?" Kakashi whispered into sakura's ear. He expected her to leap into the air but she kept her cool and stayed where she was. He was not surprised, after yesterday not much is going to be able to spook her.

"No Kakashi, we still need Naruto and Shino." Tsunade said as they both walked through the door.

**"Damn."**

"Well that's timing for you." Kakashi said, jumping in. Everyone lined up infront of tsunade's desk, wondering what they were there for.

"As you are all probably thinking, you are going to ask me why I have assembled your teams here. Now as you all know, your teams are based on your abilities and strengths, the ability to adapt and use all of your powers. Not only is it your physical power that we need to take in mind, but your phsychological, and mental powers as well. Your friendships and abilities, ties and bonds to one another." She said. Trying not to offend everyone, there would be plenty of that to go around in a minute. "I want you to know, that it is our job as shinobi, to protect, and that means one another." She said, putting strain on her voice. "So that is why after careful consideration of the facts on hand, and the recommendations of the Jonin around us, I have decided to move Hyuuga Hinata to team 7 effective immediately!"

And then the expected uproar started. Naruto and Sakura were not surprised, nither was Hinata. Kiba was the first.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS!!! We have been the same team for years. We went through all our chuunin exams together, we took them ALL! Together. We have always been team 8, why do you have the say to take away our team member from us." He blurted, locking eyes with everyone in the room. Akamaru jumped to his feet and started to follow kiba's . "Why should we lose our team member to a hack team with a goof ball, an air head medic, and a member who went awol on all of us!!!" At this both Naruto and Sakura created clones around Kiba holding him in place. It was a good thing too because he began to start trying to strike out at Tsunade and the others.

"Shino! Aren't you going to say anything about this. And what about you Kurenai sensei, aren't you going to try to fight for us!" He said, getting desperate for the clones holding him. Naruto and Sakura themselves were standing with their heads down, both solumn. Hinata was the same, they knew the real reason that they were to do this. They were the ones who knew about the Kyuubi. They needed to be able to use that to their advantage and be able to keep it to themselves. It would be easier if they were all on the same team. That, and the fact that they had feelings for one another. Hinata looked at Kiba, trying his hardest to fight off the clones, and shiro, emotionless as always. Sad and hurt, both remaining members of team 8 began to wonder, who is our new teammate. Nether of them wanted to say it but it had to be done.

"Who is going to be the new member of my team?" Kurenai asked herself, trying to break the tension. She really needed to know who their new teammate was.

"Nito." Was all Tsunade said. Looking straight at them, she saw their reactions drop from shock to appreciation. Nito had been one of the Chunin exam failures. He had failed the exam because the other two members of his team were both killed. His talents of Taijutsu were unsurpassed and his growth as a weapons specialist complimented this to the maximum Unknown to them, he had already been told everything save for Naruto being the Kyuubi's carrier. When they heard this they began to calm down. Kiba, was calm enough to stop resisting the clones holding him. Naruto and Sakura both dismissed their clones, allowing them to explode into a small white clouds of smoke as usual. He almost fell over, now not being supported by the clones. Akamaru nudged his hand, beginning to growl. Kiba standing on his own he began to look around, wondering what would happen next. Hinata, started to sob because of the truth, tearing her friends apart. All Naruto and sakura could do was stare at the floor.

Continuing her speech to the reformed teams, "he will start joining your team for its regular training, and he will be given your teams tasks. I have a mission for you to do as a warm up, for you to test your teamwork skills if you feel you need it." She said. Trying to make them understand that this is for the best anyway. Even if she could not tell them the whole truth. Mainly being, if the truth of what Naruto was got out again, akatsuki could be on their doorstep at any moment. Hinata ran and threw herself at Naruto, beginning to cry at the fact her friends were tearing apart due to his truth. He held her tight, pulling her into his chest. Kiba and Shino stood gaping mouthed, staring at them. They both wanted to know what was going on but could not open their mouths at he site of Hinata and Naruto hugging.

"Whats going on here! I mean whats really going on. IS this why they eally gotten reassigned! To satisfy him!!!" Kiba screamed slamming his fists down on the Hokage's desk. Everyone in the room seemed to take a step backward as the tension between the two seemed to build into a bubble around the two. Hinata turned around in Naruto's arms holding them close, but able to see what was going on. Kiba, now standing infront of Tsunade, who had stood up now stared her straight in the face.

"That, is not your place to decide what I do with the teams. If I do something I feel is for the good of the village, I expect you to follow me without question. I do not ask much, but to reposition your teams. If you have a problem with that, I will give you the same option I gave Naruto, I will fight you, with one finger alone." As she said that, both the battles with Tsunade came back to him, remembering the "Thump of Hell" he rubbed the center of his forehead, remembering the pain that it had caused him.

"Kiba." Hinata finally said, clearing her throat. "It is for the best that I stay with team 7 instead. I want to be here, and not just because I love Naruto-kun! But because I need to get stronger. Naruto, Sakura, Jiraya, and Kakashi-sensei can help me do that, but for that I need to be with them." She tried with all her might, to defend Naruto and sakura. Kiba's piercing gaze shot straight through them and they did all they could to keep from going anywhere.

"Kiba," Kurenai said. "Not all teams stay the same. As the time comes for change it happens. All we can do is roll with it. If you care that much about the team, you have to do what the hokage says." She explained. "I know the transition may be hard, but it has to be done." Holding herself back. It seemed with that, kiba finally seemed to give up his fight, seeing the uselessness of fighting amongst themselves over something a trivial as who is on what team. He knew all to well that peoples teams can change in an instant. He had heard all the old stories of the war, and how they even had to form new teams in an instant, on the run, in battle. They did not have the luxuries of forming new teams like this, getting to know your new teammates.

"As it seems there are no more complaints, I find that this meeting is over. Team 8, you may return with your new companion whenever you see fit to start your training mission to see your new strengths. Team 7 remain here, I must speak with you about the mission you nee to go on now." Tsunade directed. Team 8 filed out as ordered and were not at all pleased with everything that was happening.

"I cant believe this!" Kiba screamed as they were down the hall, punching the wall next to them. "I cant believe that that love sick puppy of a moron actually conviced them to put his girlfriend in the open hole in the team! Now we get stuck with the guy who has no dojutsu abilities! I would have rather had the byakugan on our side instead of having a weapons specialist!" He continued to complain as he walked down the hallway. Shino, not having a particular liking for the situation, did not do anything. He began to let his bugs come out of his sleeves, swarming around him and then he sent them up to the top floor to spy. Quickly, they all fell back down, hit with chakra blasts.

"She doesn't want anyone to spy on them. I feel this is more than just some jerks "puppy love" kiba." Shino said, letting the bug come back. "I think that this is something to do with what I heard years ago, about Naruto being a demon. Some super strong demon that was sealed inside of him." He continued. This seemed to calm kiba down considerably. Akamaru, still looked at him nudging his hand every few steps. "I think that this is something that we should keep our noses out of for the time being. If we were meant to know what they are talking about right now, they probably would have already told us." Kiba seemed to release his grudge on Naruto, and realize that there was nothing that any of them could do. He felt so helpless at the moment, he just could not understand what to do. At least he had akamaru, grabbing a handful of his long white fur in his hand, he ran his hand over his head, wondering what his friend was thinking, and thinking when he was going to see Hinata again.

**End Chapter 8 –**

**This was a weird one for me to write. To have to break the teams up and reposition them, I felt weird going against the natural feel of things yet at the same time it is liberating to do it. To kind of, redo the layout as I see fit to be used.**

**Thank you for everyones reviews. We have reached 2000 views, so hopefully we will continue to grow in popularity.**

**Something through the Reviews to come to my attention is that I do use the killing off of the clones a lot, so in the future, I will try to just have the clones disband more instead of just stabbing themselves.**

**Other things for notice are the new Favs, Reviews, and Alerts that have been added to my story.**


	9. A scroll unrolled

Chapter 9 – A scroll unrolled

_"She doesn't want anyone to spy on them. I feel this is more than just some jerks "puppy love" kiba." Shino said, letting the bug come back. "I think that this is something to do with what I heard years ago, about Naruto being a demon. Some super strong demon that was sealed inside of him." He continued. This seemed to calm kiba down considerably. Akamaru, still looked at him nudging his hand every few steps. "I think that this is something that we should keep our noses out of for the time being. If we were meant to know what they are talking about right now, they probably would have already told us." Kiba seemed to release his grudge on Naruto, and realize that there was nothing that any of them could do. He felt so helpless at the moment, he just could not understand what to do. At least he had Akamaru, grabbing a handful of his long white fur in his hand, he ran his hand over his head, wondering what his friend was thinking, and thinking when he was going to see Hinata again._

For the new team 7, they were to stay. They had to see what Tsunade had in store for them due to Naruto's impetuous attitude and need to know his own destiny. Finally releasing his hands from Hinata's waste, they made their way in front of Tsunade.

"Unfortunately, we have to wait for Anko to arrive to continue. I found it more appropriate to have Anko here for a number of reasons." Kakashi looked at her with a dull sigh. He still hadn't gotten used to married life yet, and why she had to call Anko of all people to deal with releasing the scroll was beyond him.

"What are we doing here?" Sakura asked.

**"We could already be training."**

"We, have to do something because of Naruto. He wants to see the scroll of the seal. And, the story behind it" Tsunade explained, looking at the fear on their faces. Obviously they had not gone over much of what he was. They knew, but not entirely understood. Hinata just stood silent holding his hand in hers, and he had his arm around Sakura's waist. All 3, were locked together ready to face whatever they were going to find.

"So… when is my wife going to arrive." All three seemed to simultaneously fall back from him.

"Wife?" Naruto and Sakura said.

**"Even I was here and I didn't hear about it."** Sakura thought.

"Ugh, I don't know, she said she had to go attend to some matters about the upcoming Chunin exam. She should arrive momentarily." She said, already tired of people being late today.

"I'm here!" She said running through the door. "Sorry, I got caught up by Gai asking me to look after some of the academy students!" Everyone in the room seemed to nod in understanding. "So, what do I have to be here for." She asked questing for information.

"You, are here to help me and Kakashi release the seal of the Kyuubi Seal Scroll." She said. As she said it, Anko seemed to dull a few shades of pink in her color. "We need to tell Naruto the truth about the seal and how to fully use its effects." She continued to explain, the blood continuing to drain from her face.

"Why are we going to release the scroll, Yondamie specifically said that the seals were only to be broken again if it was of grave importance to the seal, or a use for it!" She said protesting.

"We need to tell him the truth of the seal and how it helps him! Now stop arguing with me!" She said. People getting on her case about things was beginning to piss her off today. Anko seemed to back down at this and accept her fate a little more willingly than someone should have. Even so, they had a job to do, to explain to Naruto and his team the true nature of the Fuinjutsu Demon seal and how to use it to their advantage.

Now, the scroll was laid out and all three gathered around the seal. All held up the Tiger seal looking at each other waiting for the right moment.

"Ready, 1, 2, 3!"

"Kai!"

**"Kai!"**

_"Kai!"_

All three seals that wrapped around the scroll of the Fuinjutsu seal were released, leaving a red tapered scroll. "Now Naruto, I'm guessing that you have been able to use some of the demon chakra before now, not on purpose though but mainly in small amounts?"

"Yes, I have only been able to release and use 2 or 3 tails at a time." He said. "Jiraya also said that he would discourage me from using the chakra as much as well." He added, continuing to hold Hinata's hand but releasing Sakura's waist.

"Well, the demons seal was only meant to keep the Kyuubi inside you. You can use the chakra in him as your own, just as Garra did when he had Shukaku in him. You can release the chakra in small amounts and it have no affect on your body, or you can release the chakra all at once, allowing you to fully transform into the Kyuubi. Fortunately for the whole world" she kind of perked up at this, "the seal that Yondamie made does not allow this. It does not allow Kyuubi to take full reign of your body and transform you like Shukaku could in Garra. We are grateful that this can't happen because if the Kyuubi were released again…" Everyone in the room understood the reasoning behind this. Anko grabbed Kakashi and pulled him over to her. No one in the room other than Kakashi knew that both her parents, her three older siblings, her uncle, aunt and 4 cousins were all killed in the Kyuubi attack. She was literally the last of her family's bloodline.

"Well, if I can't release the entire powers of the Kyuubi, why should Jiraya pressure me not to use the powers t all. If I can still con troll them and I can't lose control, why should it matter." Naruto said. Hinata nodded in agreement, wondering if Naruto said was true, and then why do they need to worry.

"Because, as time goes on the," Her train of thought and speech was broken by Anko releasing a giant wail. She nodded to Kakashi and he took her out of the room. As they went down the hall her screams of terror and pain as she relived painful memory after painful memory over and over again died down. "As I was saying, the more you age, and the more you use the powers, the weaker the seal will get. Over time, the seal may completely be ineffective. At that time, you will only be a jar, and like Garra, once you pull the cap, you cannot control it at all after that. It is possible to enhance the seal or replace it, but it would not be an easy task. It would be best to use the current seal as long as possible and then re-apply the seal once it becomes worn." She explained. They could still hear Anko as she left the building, screaming. It wasn't like her to get this bent out of shape because of her memories but then again, she ad been able to repress the memories of her entire family's death for quite some time now. The whole talk of the Kyuubi being released may have released her memories as well.

"Well, how will I know that the seal is beginning to fail or getting weak." Hinata asked, wondering for the safety of her new boyfriend. She looked at him for acceptance that her concern was noted. He looked at her appreciatingly giving his trademark smile and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well" She said throwing open the scroll, "that's why we have this to look at!" Running her hands down the scroll, she found the part about the failing seal. "It says here that the first signs that the seal should fail is that the seal should be active all the time, it shall never go away from the chest of the bearer. Then, the powers will start to come naturally, giving all the time enhanced chakra and strength. Then the transformations will start, slowly, you will begin to transform each time you use more than the 4 tail transformation. As such, the final clue before it is fully broken, is that the seal should glow red. The entire seal should be red instead f black, and it should burn. That's all it has on how to tell it is getting weak. We should be able to strengthen it once it gets weak by replacing the seal using a special Fuinjutsu and 5 medical ninja to work with it. Each needs to be of another chakra element and all the chakra will be combined into one using a sixth person as kind of a lightning rod for the chakra. Then the seal should be remade. Fortunately, this does not kill the user as it does not actually seal the Kyuubi in, it only reinforces the seal. It is potentially dangerous to use to the user, but not life threatening like using it as an original seal." She explained. Going over the scroll again she saw that there was one part that was different. A special seal, she read it and found out what it was for. She read it again and again, making sure what she saw was right, and then in a hurry.

"Naruto, go get Anko NOW!" She blurted out, almost afraid to jinx what she had found. He almost fell over, scared for what she had just yelled. He didn't complain and jumped straight out the window. Hinata and Sakura were looking at Tsunade wondering what they were going to do.

"Tsunade-sama, what have you found?" Sakura asked, wondering what it was that was so important.

"A way to save Sasuke!" She said turning the scroll around. Beckoning her forward. "Do you see this seal! This is the Cursed mark sealing Jutsu. A lost art that is used to seal Cursed marks that orochimaru has found to use. This may be a way to control the powers in the Cursed marks and make sure that they can't be tracked through them." She said, getting excited. Sakura's mouth dropped to the floor, wondering how that would help them if they got Sasuke. If they could limit his power why would that want to come back with them.

"But Tsunade-sama, what would canceling the powers of the Cursed Mark do but annoy him? Wouldn't that be the wrong thing to do?" She asked, now concerned about not hurting Sasuke again.

"No, this seal will completely seal the Cursed mark, there may even be a way to remove it. Anko has been troubled by the Mark for some time, and we have not been able to use conventional seals to seal it before. Now, that we have this seal we can contain the cursed mark and stop her pain. The cursed marks feed off of the users bad memories and when activated have a certain risk of taking over the hosts body for eternity." She explained. Anko was arriving with Kakashi and Naruto at that time. She had ceased her wailing for the time and was wondering why she had been called back.

"Anko, I have found it." Tsunade said.

"Found what?" She asked her, wondering what she was talking about.

"The Cursed Mark seal Jutsu!" She blurted. Anko just stared at her wondering if she was lying to her. "I found it in the sealing Justus scroll next to the Demon seal Jutsu. It will be strong enough to contain the powers of your Cursed mark!" She said, watching Anko's face light up beaming with excitement.

"You mean… I can have a normal life again, not have to worry about Orochimaru being able to regain control of me!" She said, almost in tears.

"Yes, and it would be for a great cost though. We would have to put you through days of sealing rituals. Fortunately, we don't have to use a sacrifice like the demon seal but it is a long and lengthy process but it will be successful, unlike the other seals that we have tried on the mark. Team 7, you can leave with Kakashi now, I need to take some time with Anko to go over this with her. You don't have a mission currently so you basically have the day off." They looked relieved, walking out of the room. They went down the hall a ways and said their goodbyes.

"I need to be with Anko for the time being." Kakashi said, still wondering why he told them she was his wife now.

"And I need to go and take over my shift at the hospital." Sakura said. They both left Naruto and Hinata to go and do as they please.

"Well it looks like just you and me." She said with a large smile on her face. "You want to go to the training grounds, I can show you how to use the Gentle Fist fighting style?"

"Sure, I taught you how to use the Shadow clones and you can practice the Rasengan!" He said enthusiastically. "After, we can go and eat at Ichimaku's place again." He stated, looking at his stomach.

"Yeah, but first we need to go work up an appetite!" She said, giving him a kiss.

"Well, what are we standing around here for!" Naruto said at that. They both leapt off to the far side of the city to start their training for the day.

**End Chapter 9 – **

**I have found that it has become easier to write this as it goes on. Keep R&R, we have broken 3000 views so far and it's a long way until I will decide to get rid of this one.**

**Also, for the alerts and Favs, we have a large list this week.**

IMSK-Bitch  
Sailormoon1996  
etaggamer3.  
Burningshadow0080   
DynastyWarriors6   
KnightStriker   
morgoroth   
protogenxl


	10. A love returned

Chapter 10 – A love returned

_"Sure, I taught you how to use the Shadow clones and you can practice the Rasengan!" He said enthusiastically. "After, we can go and eat at Ichimaku's place again." He stated, looking at his stomach._

_"Yeah, but first we need to go work up an appetite!" She said, giving him a kiss._

_"Well, what are we standing around here for!" Naruto said at that. They both leapt off to the far side of the city to start their training for the day._

"Good Hinata, use the clones and increase the range of your attacks! Use the Byakugan to control them and direct your attacks!" Naruto said, dodging 2 Hinata clones. He jumped in the air and then had to use one of his own clones to push him out of the way. Hinata jumped at him using an uppercut gentle fist, barely missing him. "Good!" He yelled again.

**"That could have hurt me bad!" **He thought, continuing to evade the clones. He hit one of them making it disappear into smoke, using the distraction to create his own. The 3 Naruto used the distraction to jump out of the way of an incoming shuriken and kunai knife, thrown by one of the Hinata clones. Only then did he realize his mistake, taking a full blow to the leg and arms. Falling to the ground, he looked up.

"Damn, I can't get used to that!" He said, waiting for his chakra beginning to flow in the affected areas again. He stood again, looking at the 5 Hinata clones that were now staring him down. His other two clones stared back at them. Using them as a boost he threw himself over the clones and began to fight the real Hinata, combating her Gentle fist style combo with Byakugan with his own rendition of taijutsu. He held his own for a while until one of the clones was thrown at him, knocking him into Hinata. The pair went flailing to the ground as they both recovered themselves from the blow. Using the advantage, Hinata was able to strike him again, this time catching him in the chest. Regaining his breathe she took advantage again, this time hitting him in the neck. His clones immediately disbanded as a result. Taking the effect that she won, looking at her capture, she rolled him over, still unable to move and then sat on his chest.

"Well this is comfortable!" She said, sitting on her new throne, looking at the prisoner. "Now, how are you going to get out?" She said, giving a faint snicker.

"Well, I don't know." He said, coughing. He still hadn't regained his movement and his breath was restricted by a certain girlfriend on his chest. "Maybe I need something to stimulate my resources?" He said, eyeing the clones that were still there.

"Will this do?" She said, leaning over and kissing him. He reached up as she did, grabbing her by the shoulder and rolled her left, and then himself on top of her. "Maybe." He said, kissing her back. They started making out, both exhausted from the training. This was harder than she had ever trained with team 8 or Neji. She had never gained this much experience training with anyone else, or experience outside of training alone. This is why she wanted to be with him, she loved him. And this just reinforced that fact. They got up, brushing each other off, looking out at the training field.

"What a mess." She said. "Maybe someone with earth and water abilities can come and clean it up." She continued, surveying the damage that they had done.

"Hehehe, maybe they won't mind. This is a training ground after all." He replied, looking out toward the city. "Let's go back and get cleaned up. Ill take you out to dinner." He said, kissing her again. They took off for the city to get cleaned up before their date.

"Alright, all of you are the best in your class. Each has a different chakra nature. Earth, Fire, Water, Wind, and Lightning. Not all of you are Medical ninja," Tsunade explained singling out Kakashi. He was the only Lightning user in the whole town trained enough to do this. "But you will all be taught the necessary procedures and Jutsu." She explained. It had taken all day to get all the information together they needed. It had taken all day just to find 4 medical ninja in the city of four different types. She knew she could count on Kakashi for lightning. She would show him the procedure personally so she knew he could get it right. "All of you are the best Medics we can find, and we need you to be the best when we do this procedure. The cursed seal is going to take much time just to seal. The sealing process itself, will take 17 hours. And we have to prepare for another 4-7 before that before we can proceed with the sealing. This is a very difficult Jutsu to complete, so we will try our best to find secondary replacements to use. If not, we will do what we can with soldier pills. I am contacting the Akamichi clan to see if they can make us special, chakra based pills to restore chakra, but we won't know the results of that for a few hours." She continued. All the medic ninja were all nervous; they had never done anything of this magnitude before, if even coming close to it. Kakashi was the only one in the room who had any experience in advanced and mastery Justus, and ironically, he was the only person in the room not a medic nin.

All the medic Nin talked among themselves as Tsunade went over the list of medic Nin, looking for appropriate substitutes for other chakra natures. There were no lightning, so Kakashi was on his own. There were 3 more fire chakra, 3 water chakra, 5 earth, and 1 wind chakra that were all qualified to do the procedure. This was going to be difficult.

In the other room, Anko had already begun preparing for the procedure, repeating a 23 hand sign Jutsu over and over again, getting her chakra built up to sustain her sealing process. It was going to be very difficult and very painful, but it would pay off in the end. Over and over she repeated this, repeating the Jutsu, boiling her chakra inside her. She could not give up, she had lived this long under his nose, and no there was finally a way to make it stop. That painful memory, of being locked in the shed for 3 days came back. Three days of horror stricken, fear inducing nightmares and hallucinations. All the while she continued the Jutsu, thinking of the one good thing that had come her way in a long time. Kakashi. Then, all she could see was his masked face looking at her on the alter. All she did was remember his face looking toward her, staring her down as Tsunade read the excerpts. Even then, he did not take off his mask; he only cut a slit for his mouth to come out. Even Anko, his wife, had never seen his unmasked face. This amused her as she continued making the hand signs and remembering some of the only good things to happen to her in a very long time.

Naruto had just stepped out of the shower, and came out into his room. "You ready to go." He asked Hinata, still lying on his bed. He realized that she had never been to his house, and wondered what she thought of it. He had started to routinely clean so it wasn't as messy as it could have been.

She looked up at him as he crawled down the bed on top of her, then kissing him while looking up at him, she sighed. Looking back toward the window, "No, I'm not." She said, getting a little playful. With a little smirk on her face she pulled him down on top of her and started kissing him. Just a little at first, but then it started to grow and they escalated until the verge of Hinata pulling off Naruto's jacket. She started to unzip the jacket off of him, slowing down her kissing him. Her hand was almost to the end of the zipper,

"NARUTO-KUN!!!" Sakura called, bursting in the door to his house. Panicking, Hinata threw Naruto off her and a crossed the room. "I need to kn…" She looked at the scene, Hinata gasping looking at her on Naruto's bed, while Naruto laid on the floor, dazed after slamming into a bookshelf.

**"Were they about to… oh crap." **She thought, starting to blush furiously on interrupting them. It almost became so unbearable for her to forget why she was there in the first place. "Um… uh…" was the only thing that could come out of her mouth as Naruto got up, sort of angry. Realizing that he was angry. "Naruto i'm sooooo sorry for just bursting in here but it is an emergency."

"What is it Sakura-chan?" He said, rubbing his head.

"Anko" she said "While we were preparing for her procedure, on of the medic Nins that needs to be there went into an arrest. He is medically unable to do the procedure. This is where it comes to you," She said, now panicked. "We need someone else who can work as a sub with wind chakra nature. Oddly enough, I can't think of anyone else who has your chakra reserves either." She explained. Naruto just looked at her. He rubbed his head again then walked over to Hinata. Sitting on the bed,

"Well why do they need me, why can't they find anyone else?" He asked, not knowing why he should be the one who has to do the procedure.

"Because the only other person in the whole village who can do it is Asuma, but he is out with Team 11 on a mission to The Village hidden in the Clouds on an A rank mission." She said, now worried. "We have to hurry this cannot wait, they will start the procedure in 2 hours and you need to learn the Justus you will be performing." She started to wonder if he would actually come with her.

"Naruto, you need to go, Ill be there with you." She said, grabbing his hand. Sakura felt helpless now, recounting the countless times that she had pushed him away. And now to feel like this. Now wasn't the time for this though, she needed to bring him now, this could not wait. Grabbing his hand away from Hinata's.

"Come on Naruto, this cant wait." She said, her eyes piercing him with a new viciousness. He now understood that he needed to go or this was one of those I'm going to kill you moments would come very soon in the future.

"Alright." He said, zipping his jacket back up. He grabbed Hinata again and pulled her up. All three ran out of the building and dashed as fast as they could for the medical center.

"Where are we going to find another wind chakra user at this hour? No one in the whole village is a wind chakra user of this caliber." She said, looking over all shinobi records in the village. Starting with Jonin and working down she had eliminated all but 4 or 5 candidates before reaching the Chunin and Genin. Unfortunately, every single one of them was out of the village, the closest, in the Land of Rice on a recon mission. This was still 2 days from them.

"Tsunade-sama!!!" A voice called rushing in. Sakura was holding Naruto by the arm and Hinata followed close behind. "I found a wind chakra user!" She blurted.

"What don't tell me…" she asked.

**"Oh hell please no. Don't let her say Naruto is…"**

"Naruto can use wind chakra." She said. As she did, Tsunade's head dropped straight onto her desk. Not moving for a moment, she contemplated what to do. They needed to go on with the procedure, but Naruto…

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked, wondering why she just fell to her desk.

"Prep him" she said

**"I am GOING to regret doing this."** She thought, wondering how long the first medical Nin could hold out.

"Come on!" Sakura yelled, again gripping his arm and hauling him off, this time to the Hospital. Moments later they arrived at the hospital, rushing to the back rooms finding the ready room for all taking part in this procedure.

"Kakashi Sensei!" She called out, finding him immediately by his white hair.

"Yes Sakura, what is it?" He asked. "Why is Naruto here? I thought that this was only for the medic Nin." He questioned.

"He is now; you need to teach him the hand signs for the Jutsu used in the sealing. He is now the sub for the wind chakra user." She explained. Kakashi's eye bulged as she said this. Unfortunately, putting his wife in the hands of one of his pupils, but at the same time, they had no choice in the matter.

"Alright, come here Naruto." He said, taking off his forehead protector. They went into the next room, and began to practice it. "Look into my Sharingan for a moment." As he did his tomoes began to rotate around the Sharingan eye, creating a hypnotic effect. "You need to learn this sequence of hand signs in order to transfer your chakra to Tsunade during the procedure. During the procedure, your chakra will be transferred to her using the Jutsu and a cord wrapped around your right index finger. Each cord will be attached to her depending on the area, for you, it will be attached to her right pinkie." He explained. "Now here is the 23 hand signs you will need to repeat. Put your hands together and repeat after me. Ram, sheep, ram, ox, dragon, sheep, ram, snake, ram, dog, ox, bull, tiger, dragon, tiger, ram, rooster, boar, snake, dragon, sheep, ram, rooster." He repeated this a few times until it had been burned into Naruto's memory through the hypnosis of the Sharingan. Releasing him from the Sharingan, he was able to do it flawlessly, this is surprising that he was able to learn it that fast but Kakashi for the sake of speed was cheating somewhat. Naruto continued practicing with Kakashi, both exchanging chakra from each other so that they did not have to expend any, both copying each other. Naruto made a surprisingly low amount of errors for his previous way. This would still be difficult, it would require massive amounts of patience on everyone's part and only minimal error was to occur, anything else could force the abandoning of the procedure or worse, the injury or death of Anko.

"Now, we must be ready to go now." Kakashi said, looking at the clock. The procedure was going to take place in 20 minutes, and he had to be there regardless of what anyone said. "We need to go see Tsunade outside of the operating room in 10 minutes for pre procedure workups" Kakashi said, his mind still floating off to his wife.

"Alright, the rest of the lines need to be drawn symmetrically, 3 meters from the points to the adjacent lines. Move the rest of the people out, only the chalkers. Make sure that the lines are completely straight." She explained, getting off the gurney that was in the middle of the pentagon they were drawing. Walking to the door, she was greeted by 11 medics and 2 oddballs. "Alright you people, here's the basics of what we are doing.

You will change out every 2 hours. No later, if you start to get tired you switch out then, I want NO mistakes during this procedure.

If you start feeling tired after you get out, we have a vast supply of special soldier pills for you to use, these were made special by the Akamichi clan and have been atoned to your specific chakra natures.

If you have any problems with the Jutsu, switch out immediately, we will continue with the new person."

She looked out at her medics, all unsure of the procedure, with the two oddballs in the mix as well. All nervous the first team got scrubbed up and ready to go into the room. Anko had already been placed in the room on the gurney. She was turned on her side so that the cursed seal would be in the very center of the pentagon and all five people. Since she was so deep in the comatose induced on her. Jumping onto the gurney above her, Tsunade began to release her regeneration seal. This would amount to her being able to have as much chakra as Naruto would. Kakashi went ahead and put 5 soldier pills in his mouth for easy access. He had to go all 17 hours alone, which would be a problem.

As they started, Tsunade rhythmically produced a 7 hand-sign Jutsu over and over again, taking in the chakra from all of the people around her. Hours pass, nothing ever happens in the room except people moving in and out and doing Justus, no sounds, no talking. In the other room, all the other medics, and Naruto, are always on call, waiting to see what happens and if they need to replace their partner. Naruto had already been in twice in the 4 hours, his partner had started to make mistakes and his hands were numb from forming Justus. Each time, Naruto was only in for about 45 minutes before he was replaced again. By around hour 9 Anko had begun to moan and wail under the strain of the Jutsu. Her body releasing moans and wails unconsciously. They had already strapped her to the gurney because it was the only way to keep her in the position; it now served a second purpose. 13 hours into the procedure, the toll was beginning to take its toll on the medics. Kakashi, used to this strain, had only used 3 of his soldier pills so far that he had gotten. He had a pocketful of them if he had needed them but it was looking like it would not be necessary. Naruto had found it particularly easy, combined with the fox's chakra, to use the Jutsu repeatedly, not moving any other movements. They were always quick to take him out and replace him whenever they thought it would be best to put the experienced medic Nin in. But whenever they did, he began to fail on them immediately. They had to start relying on Naruto to be able to do the Jutsu flawlessly, and with the help of Kakashi, he had been able to, wondering if he would be able to sustain the chakra flow that of Kakashi.

Nearly 16 hours in, almost 1 hour to go, Anko began to have violent seizures and extremely painful wails emanate from her. The Strength and veracity of her seizes almost threw Tsunade off the gurney a few times. Knowing how to counter these erratic movements, she kept her balance, assuming a new position right on top of Anko. Kakashi seemed to find it funny that his wife was being straddled by Tsunade like that. Starting to give a slight snicker Tsunade shot him a glare so piercing that Kyuubi himself probably would have backed down from an attack. Naruto over in the other side of her looked at Kakashi, still performing the hand-signs monotonously. He never stopped, but continued staring at her and his wife. Tsunade now resuming her traced state was performing a new Jutsu, sealing signs with her right hand while her left was on top of the seal. The sealing Jutsu was almost complete, gathering all the transferred chakra into her left hand, she channeled it where she had stored it in her forehead seal and began releasing it onto the seal, marking the seal with the fingers of her left hand. She literally cut into her skin with the chakra it was so potent, singing the skin, making the barrier engraved around the Cursed mark. This procedure continued for nearly 20 minutes until the seal on the cursed mark glowed 5 colors and overlapped the cursed mark. Now only time would tell.

Outside, Hinata and the rest of the remaining teams waited outside to find out the condition of Anko. Most came and went as the time passed but Hinata, Kurenai, Sakura, and a few others sat by the door for the entire 17 hours. Hinata wanted to see him but she knew that they would not let him come out until the end of the procedure, and the light above the door was still on. For hours, she and Kiba sat. Kiba was interested in Anko, nothing more. He was still sore on the reassignment of Hinata, but he would keep it to himself for the sake of the situation. Hinata got up and paced the room, concerned and Kurenai also got up. Putting her hand on her shoulder, "I am sure everything is going to be alright. Naruto and Kakashi are doing everything they can for Anko." She said. This relieved her somewhat; Naruto and Kakashi were helping to do everything they could to save Anko from her fate, tied to an evil Missing-nin. bing. Everyone looked around for the source of the sound. Everyone looked but couldn't tell where it came from. Giving up, they all sat back down. Hinata looked back up at the sign, it was dark now. She looked back down...

**"Wait a second, it was lighted"** Hinata looked back at the sign.

"Hey, they turned off the operations sign!" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet. Waiting for something to happen she looked at the door expectantly. No one came out; they were beginning to become discouraged when some of the doctors emerged. 4 of them, walking out to the group.

"How is Anko?" Kurenai Said, getting off and holding her stomach.

"She is fine, the whole procedure went perfectly, and we had very few mistakes. The seal took hold, now, if it was effective, we will not know until she tries and activates the Cursed mark." The doctors explained. As they were talking Kakashi and Naruto both walked out, supporting each other. They were both exhausted because Kakashi had had to stand there for the entire 17 hours. Naruto was there for the better half of it, and had to tap into his demon chakra twice throughout the procedure just to keep conscious. They looked somewhat similar, both slumped against each other, and then they fell to the ground together. They had both began to seize eratically.

"NARUTO!!!" Hinata's screams were drowned out by the sound of everyone else's screams.

**End Chapter 10 –**

**Sorry, but Anko's tourture is not over yet, something unexpected happened when he decided to use the demon chakra to help him in the procedure.**

**No new reviewers or Alerts this time. Surprising actually.**


	11. A new Dilemma

Chapter 11 – A new dilemma

_"She is fine, the whole procedure went perfectly, and we had very few mistakes. The seal took hold, now, if it was effective, we will not know until she tries and activates the Cursed mark." The doctors explained. As they were talking Kakashi and Naruto both walked out, supporting each other. They were both exhausted because Kakashi had had to stand there for the entire 17 hours. Naruto was there for the better half of it, and had to tap into his demon chakra twice throughout the procedure just to keep conscious. They looked somewhat similar, both slumped against each other, and then they fell to the ground together. They had both began to seize erratically._

_"NARUTO!!!" Hinata's screams were drowned out by the sound of everyone else's screams._

Anko had just gotten flipped over, and put on the gurney correctly. They put her in the recovery room. Just as that happened though, she began seizing erratically. Her body seized like she was hit with lightning and her arms flailed wildly. Then, it just stopped all of a sudden. The doctors who had run into the room just stared, she had just been a threat to herself and now she was lying peacefully in her bed as nothing had happened. Something was wrong, he could feel it.

Kakashi and Naruto had stopped as well, not moving at all, all three were in the same state now, not moving yet at the same time eerily active. All eyes darted under the eyelids and faint movements of the arms and legs showed that they were somewhat of dreaming.

Hinata sat by Naruto's bed, holding his had. She looked at the darting eyes of her new boyfriend, wondering what was going on inside him. She pushed on his chest gently, moving her hand over to the far side on his body. Pulling herself closer she kissed him, and then laid on the bed next to him. "Naruto-kun, please be ok…" She said in his ear.

Running down a barren path in the desert, Naruto looked around for his target. He had been assigned by the Hokage to go and find the Ninja known as Hinata. She was a dangerous missing nin who threatened the entire village. She has single handedly destroyed the entire western district and almost killed Sondamie. If it was not for his quick actions, she would have succeeded. She ran from the scene and it was his mission to track her down. Running through the desert, he tracked her through her footsteps. He had remembered talking to a strange ninja named Kakashi in his travels. At the same time, they had all come to a 4 way intersection. Kakashi, who claimed he was a copy ninja, Tsunade, who claimed that she was a medic, and Anko some hotshot Jonin who was a Chunin examiner. They had all met at the crossroads and had some strange mission, each not able to give their details, and then all went on their way, not explaining anything to their new acquaintances. He was nearing her as these thoughts fell to the back of his mind. He jumped over a gorge in front of him and landed on the other side, continuing his bounds he tried to locate Hinata. All of a sudden from the direction she was fleeing, there was a small oasis in the middle of the desert. As he entered the desert, a bright red light shone over the area and all was blocked out.

Running down an old beaten path through a dark forest, Kakashi was just following his new order. He had just been assigned a mission by the Hokage to find the Ninja Obito Uchiha. He was an extremely dangerous missing nin who had tried to destroy the entire Uchiha clan. The only one who was able to stop him was Kakashi, the Sharingan warrior. Who had taken a Sharingan eye from his old partner named Obito. He looked down the road, wondering why this person had wanted to destroy the village. The Obito that he had know, the Obito he knew was his friend had a heart of gold and had believed teamwork to be the answer to anything. He remembered seeing the three other ninja. They had all been sent on a mission from their land. Naruto, a strange, blonde-haired boy who looked just like a small version of his teacher, Tsunade, a tall medic, and Anko, who claimed to be a Chunin examiner. They did not explain their missions but just all took off on the 4 way intersection in different paths. Something was not right he thought as he went on his mission. He stopped looking around. Something was wrong about this, His target was Obito, and he looked like an older version of Obito. But that wasn't possible; Obito was killed in that cave in where he had gotten his Sharingan. That's when it hit him, This Obito had both Sharingan eyes, and he had received his from Obito before he died. If this was not the real Obito, then how was he to know this was reality. He had remembered that the small boy, Naruto. He looked exactly like Yondamie, in every way. He started to wonder, he didn't have a child, or did he. Did he really see this, looking around, it seemed to be a strange area, working it out, he came to the conclusion that everything around him was a genjutsu. "Kai!" As he said it his memories returned, the truth of everything around them became reality. Sondamie was dead, and Obito wasn't Obito. But if he was still in the genjutsu, he would be in the hospital.

**"Maybe this is not an illusion or maybe a dream"** He thought. At least the one thing he knew that he could do was finish what they were doing. To find his target. He began to go again, going toward his target; maybe if he finished the task, the illusion would end, because the sun was stuck in the sky. Running again toward the target, he followed the footsteps in front of him. They led him after a while to a small Ice area; the entire plain was completely frozen. He threw a rock and it skidded for about 40 meters before stopping. Figuring he had to go on to get released from this he stepped onto the ice. All of a sudden, this bright red light engulfed him and all his surroundings were no more.

Running through the frozen wastelands, Tsunade was tracking A fairly dangerous ninja named Shizune. She was a missing nin from Konoha who had traveled to the Land of Snow. Luckily, she had intercepted ANBU agents from Konoha that had come to find her. Running through the icy path she met up with 3 ninja, also looking for their targets. Naruto, a yellow haired little punk who had a strong will, Kakashi, who claimed to be a copy ninja with a single Sharingan eye, and Anko, a proctor for the Chunin exams. None would explain their missions except that they were chasing someone. Going on their separate ways they all exchanged roads and traveled alone. Tsunade was catching up to her prey, the footsteps were all getting fresher, and the heat from her feet that melted the snow had not refrozen yet. Then, about 100 meters in front of her, she saw a small patch of mountains. The mountains themselves looked not to be over 1 kilometer high. She arrived at the mountains; they were not covered in snow. As she stepped out of the snow, and onto the new terrain, a bright red light shone down from the sky and consumed all around her.

Running over the mountains, Anko tracked her prey. It was Kakashi, the copy ninja from Konoha. He had turned on the village, destroying half of the village in a single Jutsu that had been copied from his teacher Yondamie. She ran, running like nothing else to try to keep up with this dangerous Missing nin. She ran with all her might, trying to catch up with him. She remembered the encounter that she had just had with the three travelers. Naruto, a short, blonde haired punk who looked like Yondamie, Kakashi a shinobi of the leaf village, and Tsunade, a medic. Each took another path on the 4 way intersection, not going to the same place. She was wondering why she was trying to catch someone who had almost destroyed the whole village with 1 Jutsu. She stopped, he had looked exactly like the traveler she had seen, even had the same name. It was not just a coincidence that they had all met there. She though, it had to mean something… it was not just like she met three random strangers and that one of them had the same name and looked exactly like her target. It was impossible, and the fact that it was a four way street and no one went the same path. "KAI!" She exclaimed. All of her memories came rushing back to her. Kakashi was her husband, not her enemy, so then why had he destroyed half of the village. She looked at her shoulder, there was no mark, and it didn't hurt. The procedure worked.

**"Since I released the genjutsu, I should be in the hospital, not the mountains" **She though, looking around her. The only way to be sure was to find out why she was sent after Kakashi, looking out to where he was headed the footprints were fresh; they had not been covered by the fallen bits of rock, pushed by the wind yet. She ran ahead, finding in the middle of the mountains, an area of desert. 4 roads led to the mini desert that was right between the mountains. Finding this odd, she found that it was probably the best way to gain information on why she was tracking down her husband and why he had destroyed half of the leaf village. As she ran into the desert, a bright red light came up from the sand, and devoured all other images around her.

The light was extremely red, flashing between hues. All 4 of the acquaintances who had met just earlier reappeared before each other, this time in darkness. The area around them was utter blackness. Kakashi and Anko looked at each other. They already understood what was happening, that this must be a link formed between them, but why. Each wondered if they other or any of them knew what was going on.

"Do Either of you know what is going on?" Kakashi asked Naruto and Tsunade. They looked at him; clearly he understood that they had not been released from their minds yet. "Kai!" Instantly they both woke up in their brains, understanding what has been happening.

"What is going on Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto screamed. The other two were wondering the same thing; they knew that this was going to be a long road.

"I am assuming that each of you was chasing someone close or dear to you. They had destroyed part of Konoha and were escaping to a strange oasis-like area in the middle of a terrain unlike its surroundings?" He said, waiting for a response.

"Yeah" Naruto said "I was going through the desert searching for Hinata. Then I found a Forest or an oasis of trees." He continued looking directly into the blackness of their surroundings.

"Well I was in the forest, chasing Obito…" Kakashi said, slowing for a second and then realizing that he had to continue. "He led me to an ice field in the forest." He said, trying to make sense of it.

"Well that's where I was, the land of snow!" Tsunade blurted, "I was chasing Shizune after intercepting ANBU following her. Then I found strange mountains that were not covered in snow like they should have been.

"Well I was in the mountains." Said Anko, "Following Kakashi… He, I mean you, led me to a small desert in a crossroads. And then this red light engulfed me." She said. Everyone nodded in agreement as soon as she said the red light. Something was tying them all together like this, but what, what was it taking them all together. Kakashi wracked his brain, trying to make sense of all of what was happening to them.

As they were examining Kakashi, he was laying on a stretcher, still in full body gear. They were examining him, trying to determine why all three of them went unconscious at about the same time when he opened his eyes. All three doctors jumped immediately, not expecting this. No one moved until they thought it was just a reflex. He did not move after opening his eyes, just laying there as he had eyes wide open.

"What just happened?" One of the doctors around them asked. As he did, down the hall a scream was heard. Anko had done the same thing that Kakashi had done; she just opened her eyes, not moving a muscle, lying perfectly still. The nurse that was tending to her was on the floor, a bedpan of water spilled on the floor next to her and a few sets of cloths, now soaking in the water on the floor. She crawled back toward the door, trying to get out of the room when another set of screams came, this time from both ends of the hall.

"NARUTO!!!" Hinata screamed. He had just opened his eyes after she kissed him. His eyes just opened, nothing else happened. He didn't move, get up, say anything, just, and stare blankly at the ceiling above him. Hinata shook him but nothing happened. He laid there lifeless, not moving as much as he didn't blink. Something was wrong; something was going on in his head. "Naruto, if you can hear me, just remember that I love you no matter what happens." She said in his ear. And then staring into his lifeless eyes, she tried to wake him again, this time using chakra to hit him in the arm. Nothing happened.

At the same time Tsunade had opened her eyes, scaring Shizune so badly that she almost threw the pig out the window. She put her on the floor for fear of throwing her again and turned to Tsunade. Lifeless as a manikin in a shop window. She waved her hand over her eyes but nothing, no pupil dilation, no movement, no nothing. Shizune sat down, wondering what was going on, her sensei was lying lifeless at the same time, she had seen her lively and active in the procedure just moments ago. The procedure, there must be a clue there about what is happening. She left the room to go review the final hour of footage from the procedure.

"Ok here's a question. Where the hell are we!!!" Naruto yelled, trying to make sense of everything.

Kakashi looked at him about to speak, something was not right. What they needed was a clue. He found it. That red light wasn't light at all. It was Chakra.

**End Chapter 11 - **

**Sorry that this one might be little repetitive or corny but it serves as a cornerstone for later chapters. It might be little dry but I needed it to be like this, otherwise, It would be very hard skipping straight to the opening the eyes part at the end.**

**I have a new reviewer**

**Lost Naruto**

**And no new alerts but A new fav.**

**Skubidu**


	12. A connection made

**Chapter 12 – A Connection formed**

"_Ok here's a question. Where the hell are we!!!" Naruto yelled, trying to make sense of everything._

_Kakashi looked at him about to speak, something was not right. What they needed was a clue. He found it. That red light wasn't light at all. It was Chakra._

"Well, I believe that we are in your head Naruto." He said. Each of them looked at the others. Depending on the point of view, the others looked fuzzy or distorted, like a mirror covered with fog or a reflection on a pond after dropping a rock.

"My- My head?" Naruto said, wondering what was going on. "Could it be a strong Genjutsu?" He asked

"Yes." Tsunade said, realizing it as well. "You used the Kyuubi's chakra during the procedure didn't you? It may have created a bond between all of us." She explained. She looked to Kakashi, and he nodded, he had thought this too.

"Well then, wouldn't all the other doctors be here as well?" Anko said, still wondering if her mark was truly gone now.

"It may have been because all of us had direct exposure the longest. Because all of the others were constantly rotating, not able to keep up the chakra transfer for more than a half hour at a time. The rest of us had more, direct, contact with your chakra usage than the others. Tsunade and Anko, the most, I had some because I was there both times you used it." He explained, laying it out for them. They all seemed to understand this, they were all phasing now though. There was no reason to the transient stages of eachothers bodies to each other to Kakashi.

"Alright, bring Tsunade, Naruto, and Kakashi to anko's room. Maybe we can find out something to do after that. It may just be chakra exhaustion for the other thre but we need to be sure. Bring them all to the same room and get them all into medical gowns." Shizune said, now acting Hokage since Tsunade was incapacitated. She ran to the other room and began examinging the last part of the tape. She was looking at all 5 of the people, examining them for what might have done this. Kakashi, he was doing the same thing he had been doing for the whole time, he was almost in perfect focus. The other three doctors were not doing anything out of the ordinary. Naruto, he was acting normal, his red chakra swirling around like normal. He must have ran out.

**"Wait, he ran out of chakra and tapped into the demon's chakra?"** She thought. Rewinding the tape. She replayed about 5 minutes before, looking at his chakra aura. As she thought, it was just blue, then about 3 minutes in, it started to fade and then came back a bluish red color. This might be it, the exposure to the kyuubi's chakra might have caused the others to come under its influence. She jumped out of the chair and ran outside. Finding the nearest nurse,

"How many people exactly are in the comatose state!" She asked the frightened nurse.

"O-O-only 4. The others are all done and in debriefing. They are all fine. They did not go out like the others had." She said, shaking and almost dropping her clipboard. Shizune, realizing the horror, released her arm. The nurse ran down the hall finding the task that she had to do. Shizune started to walk to the room where Anko was. Tsunade had already been placed there. Naruto was on his was down the hall and Kakashi was right behind them.

**"It must have been the Kyuubi, when Naruto tapped into the chakra it must have created a bond between them somehow. Maybe if we bring them together they could snap out of it. If not, at least it might give them some strength by putting them in the same area." **She thought. Walking toward the window, she looked out at the setting sun. "I hope that this will turn out alright…"

Kakashi looked at his companions. Other than Naruto they were fuzzy to him. But as seconds went on, they appeared more and more solid until they looked as solid as Naruto. Their background also began to morph and change. It started as turning to a white blur. It looked like zooming out of a picture under a magnifying lens. It came clearer and clearer until they could see an image. They were all in a square area, looking into the room where they were all placed. Shizune was looking out of the window. "Alright, we can see outside, and ourselves, how do we get out of this?" Anko blurted, now annoyed with what was going on.

Everyone was in deep thought, each trying to comprehend what was going on. They walked around the room, looking around, and then started to look at their lifeless bodies, all with their eyes opened. Each of them wondered why, trying to figure out a way out. Tsunade touched her own shoulder. Rubbing it, the eyes blinked. At first she didn't realize it, but as she grabbed herself she came more responsive.

"Hey, grab yourselves!" She said. "I am getting a response from my body, maybe the same thing will happen if you three make contact with yourselves!" stating this, she grabbed her other shoulder and gripped ferociously. The other three complied, not seeing any other way out of this they did the same thing. They all began to blink, but that was all. There were no other responses other than blink control. They could blink, but that was it. It might be only what they need too. Waiting for one of the nurses or Shizune to look at them would be easy. The problem is, while they had been getting to themselves and figuring out what Tsunade had discovered, Shizune had left the room.

"Alright, there must be something else that we can try and do to release us. There must be something that can be done." Kakashi said. Looking at Naruto, the seal. "Naruto, lift your shirt." He said. Naruto looked at him.

"OOOk…." He said lifting his shirt up. They all looked at the seal. It was dark black. The middle Reversed seal looked like it was swirling. The 8 prong seal was more prominent than it had been before. "Now what? So the seal is there." He said, wondering why it was such a big deal.

"The seal is there, that's a problem. You are not expending any chakra at all, otherwise it would not be there. The only explaination is that this is a Genjutsu used by the fox, using your body as a medium. We are the only ones affected because we have been in his presence of his chakra more." He paused, letting the blow sink in. "We need you to talk to the Kyuubi and find out why he is doing this Naruto." Kakashi said. The other two looked at Kakashi, understanding but hurt.

"Alright Ill try…" He said, looking at his feet. Gathering his thoughts and chakra, he delved into his own mind, beginning to wonder why this is happening himself, he started to call out to Kyuubi.

The others looked at him, wondering what was happening. The seal began to glow slightly and a figure appeared infront of the four of them. A smaller version of Kyuubi sat infront of them. Not menacing like the other form but a smaller and more manageable Kyuubi. (Kinda like the fox in Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask if you know what Im talking about.) It's tails wagged back and forth and it paced about the room, examining the 4 bonded comrades.

_**"Well this is certainly interesting!"**_ It said, sitting back looking at Anko. _**"It seems due to this jutsu that I now have a bond with 4 humans."**_ He looked to his sides at Tsunade and Kakashi, then refocused his gaze back on anko. _**"Mainly you. I don't know what YOU were thinking using my chakra to help!" **_he barked at the silent Naruto. Apparently, he was responding in his head because his body tensed and his face twitched but no sounds were made by his voice.

_**"Well, since I am here, what am I to do. This has never happened before and even I do not know the reprocussions of this." **_The Kyuubi continued, not raising his voice. _**"The chakra that the boy used was channeled through the both of you, the ones known as Anko, and "Granny" Tsunade, they boy says. Well, and you, the one called Kakashi, you are just unfortunate to be exposed enough to form the link."**_ The fox stated, actually now amused with the whole situation.

"Well, is there any way to get rid of the chakra and break the connection?" Tsunade asked, analyzing the situation. She was trying to surmise a way for them to return to their normal lives.

"And what about me. I was trying to seal the Cursed mark of Heaven, not become encased with you!" Anko screamed.

_**"PIPE DOWN! I don't know how to reverse it or vaguely even how this happened. I do know, that you are all now able to call upon my powers. All of you have my powers and this is all I can tell you. Other side affects, may be possible. Right now, you all look normal to yourselves. This is called Residual Mind Imaging. Basically this is how your mind perceived your body's appearance at last glance. It will change accordingly after I release the mind control over to you" **_Kyuubi explained.

"So you are using a Genjutsu on us?" Kakashi said.

_**"Simpleton. No I am not, otherwise you would be able to see through it. The boy over here laughs at you for not realizing this." **_The fox said, slightly snickering.

"KEEP YOUR TOUNGE FOX!!!" Anko yelled. Kyuubi actually seemed to comply with this.

_**"Well, this is not a genjutsu as you can see. You four have developed a form of mental link with each other now. You can use my powers without my chakra to convey images and voices, sounds, and even project your own thoughts and sight to each other now. On top of this, I get an added bonus out of this. If the boy dies, I don't anymore. I can just take residence in one of you!"**_Kyuubi said, roaring in laughter.

"I ALREADY GOT RID OF ONE HELL, I DON'T NEED YOURS TOO!" Anko screamed, readying to hit the Kyuubi. He seemed to back down from is high post at this comment. Keeping his stature he slightly backed off of Anko, toward the boy.

_**"Also, you will all receive a small replica of the seal on the boy's stomach on your left legs. This is not the actual seal but more of a mark. The boy will keep the original seal on his stomach to signify my bondage to him, yet at the same time, I share my powers with you three."**_ The Kyuubi looked content, and had a slight fear of Anko. He had once, remembering, said that Madara Uchiha had a Chakra more sinister than his own, and the same thing about Sasuke Uchiha. Anko, was a close third now.

"Alright, Fox. How do we release ourselves from this, place" Anko said. Tsunade and Kakashi had seemed to take a backseat in this conversation.

_**"All you need to do is cause yourself physical pain and you will be released. After that, you will wake up in your bodies instantainously. I would not recommend yelling a lot because a few changes to your appearance and personalities will now take plants."**_ He said, disappearing into air.

"He could have said that first." Kakashi said, taking out a kunai.

"Well Kakashi-sensei, you have to remember, Kyuubi is sadistic. He likes to play with people." Naruto said, apparently back with the group.

"Alright, see you all in a minute!" Tsunade said. They all stabbed themselves with assorted weaponry they had gathered from their weapons pouches.

"Nurse, I want complete vital readouts on the males and Anko. Tsunade I want to have her examined by our most qualified medical specialist." Shizune said looking through the medical books.

"Lady Shizune!" Sakura said, running into the room. "Shizune-sama they are awake!"

"WHAT!" She jumped out of the chair, almost in tears at the good news. She ran to the door almost bowling over Sakura. They both bolted toward the holding room where they were. Coming to a screeching halt infront of the door, they saw all four, getting out of their beds.

"What happened to you guys!" She said, looking at Tsunade of all people. Ton-ton, walked over to Tsunade, smelling her, and then ran back to Shizune, cowering in fear. "Huh???" She picked up Ton-ton, still shaking like a motor boat, she would not look at Tsunade.

They all looked at each other, lifting up their patient gowns. Sure enough, they all had a miniature seal placed on their thighs. Looking over themselves they all found subtle differences in each others appearances. Kakashi's scar over his eye had been removed and his hair was pitch white now. Not grey, just white. Tsunade looked at Kakashi, looking over his eye. They said that that scar would never be gone from his face. Tsunade herself could feel that her transformation Jutsu was permanent. There was no coming out of it, she was now stuck in this form. Frankly, she had just changed her form to her early 20's phase with a large ponytail instead of 2 pigtails. Anko was just sitting, looking into the mirror. By far she had the most dramatic changes of the lot. She touched her face, looking over her new features. Her eyes were now a more prominent color, striked with red. Her ears were slightly pointed and her hair was now striked with blonde/white streakes. She had also gained Naruto's whisker-like face appearance on top of this. Shizune could only stand and stare at all of them, wondering what in the world could have happened to all of them in this short of a timeframe, yet looking at Naruto, she knew that this was the work of the Kyuubi.

"So, does anyone mind telling me what is going on here?" Shizune asked, still athoritetic.

"Who died and Made you Hokage?" Tsunade said, angry with her attacking them.

"You did fortunately. Provided in the laws of the land, until I can prove that you are able to come back to duty I am assuming the responsibilities of Hokage now." She said confidently. Tsunade, defeat, knew the rules and accepted her temporary defeat.

"Well, I assume that you know what happened during the procedure. Naruto had to use the Kyuubi chakra to help him out a few times?" Tsunade said. Shizune nodded. She had seen the tapes after he had activated his chakra and started using it. They explained all that had happened while they were trapped in naruto's subconscious. Shizune, hardly took it all in and after they were done explaining it, decided that it was probably best to let them all go on about their lives to see what would happen because it may be impossible medically to do anything about this. Signing a wave of medical forms and release forms, the four bonded companions were released from the hospital.

"Well, I guess we see what happens now." Anko said, throwing her arm up around Kakashi. She looked back at the mark, or where it used to be. The seal had masked the skin around the cursed mark. Rubbing it with her hand, she was satisfied that it was really at least sealed and would not cause her any problems.

"Naruto!!!" Hinata yelled, coming up the steps. She ran into his arms, kissing him. "What happened, are you guys ok now!?" She said. She had not seen him since the time that they had all gone under. Now concerned, she turned to the four of them wondering what was going on, realizing that they probably did not want to tell her. Naruto took her in his arms and walked with her, going toward the shopping district.

"Well that effectively eliminates three of us!" Anko said, closing her eyes and smiling.

"Three of us?" Tsunade said, raising her eyebrow to anko. At that moment Kakashi and anko both disappeared into poofs of smoke. In their place were two cards reading. "Sorry, but we left…" "Heh, good. Now, I think I have work to catch up on." She quipped to herself, burning the notes in her hand. This was sure to be an interesting power that they all shared, then she wondered if this could be useful. Contemplating uses for the new techniques she went back to the tower to document all this.

**End Chapter 12 – **

**Sorry for such a late update. I just went back to school and I had to start going to the college to take calculus. It is fun but hard. Limits especially. Well, also, this chapter I had to put some thought into making especially because I had to make the powers up and get them linked up. Yes Dragon, before you ask, I did use the reviews you gave. Alittle of both actually. I haven't read as many as you so I am making this up by the seat of my pants. Literally.**

**Again, I advertise for my good friend NaruHinaForever, and her story Love Suddenly and the beast within. Both good developing stories.**


	13. A rain comes

**Chapter 13 – A rain comes (I swear I just love these three word titles!)**

_"Well that effectively eliminates three of us!" Anko said, closing her eyes and smiling._

_"Three of us?" Tsunade said, raising her eyebrow to Anko. At that moment Kakashi and Anko both disappeared into poufs of smoke. In their place were two cards reading. "Sorry, but we left…" "Heh, good. Now, I think I have work to catch up on." She quipped to herself, burning the notes in her hand. This was sure to be an interesting power that they all shared, and then she wondered if this could be useful. Contemplating uses for the new techniques she went back to the tower to document all this._

Hinata and Naruto were walking through the busy district of the marketplace, walking straight toward what Naruto would call, "Jiraiya's research house". Unfortunately, he needed him for one of their questions and his consultation was above all else. Walking into this undesirable place, Hinata grabbed at Naruto's half zipped jacket as he pulled away, feeling it best not to come inside with him. Understanding, she held his jacket and pulled it off of him as he walked inside. Hinata clutched the jacket tightly, weeping slightly. She realized that she had almost lost him twice already. She did not want it to happen again. Thinking this, she used the jacket as a handkerchief and wiped her eyes with it.

Naruto searched the place high and low for Jiraiya, nowhere to be found, he was about to leave before he saw a frog in front of him. "Gamakichi?" He said to the small toad.

"What's up human?" He said, generally interested in his location.

"Where is Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, knowing he was somewhere if Gamakichi was here.

"I swear that human is just using me for a cheap party trick now, bringing me out as a magic trick for his lady friend!" The toad spouted, spitting on the floor.

"Where is he?" Naruto asked, interested in finding Jiraiya now

"Oh, uh, he and his lady friend are in the back somewhere. They are in a room together and he is making some stupid comments and jokes to her." The toad said. "Well, I'm outta here, unless you are going to make things interesting?" The frog inquired, jumping up on his shoulder.

"You read my mind." Naruto said with a grin. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" 2 clones appeared before him. "Come on, we have a job." All three Naruto began to grin and Gamakichi began to wonder what the human boy was up to.

"Show us the way Gamakichi!" He said, grinning furiously. The toad hopped down and wandered down the hall a bit before coming to a curtain drawn room. Giggles and laughter were coming from the room. "Ready!" He said.

"Hai!" the clones said. "Alright. Henge Jutsu!" All three Naruto turned into the perfect replications of the Naruto Henge. They all walked in, in their birthday suits for Jiraiya.

"And I said that if he didn't give me the bag of coins he stole, that he was going to be in for trouble!" Jiraiya said finishing his joke to his female compatriot. Laughing it off, he turned around to find three perfectly sculpted, naked women standing in front of him.

"Ayayahayahayhay…." He said, as he drooled from his mouth. He started to float toward them creepily until they were in range of his arms. "C-C-C-C-Can I-I-I touch?" He asked, wondering if there was still a touch fee applying. The three Naruto's shook their heads, encircling him. He almost passed out with excitement, wondering where to start. Then all of a sudden, all three transformed into 3 fat sumo wrestlers.

"Jiraiya, also known as the Toad hermit or Toad sage, were going to have to ask you to leave!" They said, the one behind him grabbing him up. Jiraiya was caught off guard and was carried out of the room. Gamakichi just sat on the floor laughing his head off. "That was great human boy!" He said as they exited the room, Jiraiya in arms. Dropping him and disbanding both the clones and the transformation, Jiraiya let out a great sigh.

"Naruto, why would you do that!! I was going to have some of my research done today!!!" He screamed. He ran back into the room but the woman he was with was already gone. Turning back around, he realized that this must be important for Naruto was not arguing with him like he normally is when he catches him in here.

"Well, I just wanted to know how to get ready…. Well get ready for… It…" He said. Jiraiya studied him for a moment, wondering what he could mean and it slapped him in the face. "Wehehellllllll…." He said with a strange smirk on his face.

"You! Have come to the right place! The LEGEND within every woman's social circle! The Toad Hermit! Also the author of the Make out tactics series!" (Stands posing with his book on a rotating background)

"Yeah… Well, me and Hinata, well, we well…" IT was hard for him to speak of this, especially to Ero-Sennin.

"Well… I'll just set it up for you. You need to make it romantic for her. Make it worth her while and after a while, you crank up the lovin and have a good time with her. Just make sure to make it so that the window is parted." He said, twiddling his thumbs. CLANG over him, a frying pan had appeared and Jiraiya sank to the floor.

"That's for bringing in other girls than me you sick man!" Said the woman who had been there earlier. "Sorry, I couldn't stand a minute of him. Do you know who that was who came in and got him?" She asked, holding the frying pan with both her hands.

"Oh, that was me!" He said, scratching his head. She leaned in to him, stepping on Jiraiya's unconscious body.

"Well thank you! You are so much cuter than him, but I have to get downstairs. Otherwise, I might give you a free session!" She said, patting him on the butt as she passed by. He tensed when she did this but shrugging it off, he headed back for the door. Gamakichi still howling in laughter at the sight of Jiraiya's face drop when the three Naruto's changed form was still in his head. He sat on his summoner's head and waved his foot at Naruto left to his home.

Hinata was still waiting outside, holding the jacket folded in her arms. She had began to stare at some of the various sites and shops, and walked over to the stall selling fried noodles. She picked up a few boxes for her and Naruto to eat when they got home to his apartment. She always knew he had loved noodles and ramen best, but Ichimaku's was closed today. So, she had to make do with some fried noodles instead. Walking off with the bag, she saw Naruto emerge from the building, carrying Jiraiya with him. Putting him on a bench, he rifled through his bag, and picked up two scrolls and a wallet. Those scrolls had changed hands so many times between the two of them that they didn't even remember who had given it to the other one first. He stored the two scrolls and removed about 10000 ryo from the wallet. Stashing the ryo, he walked over to the stall Hinata was at, he saw the bag dangling from her arms. Guessing it was probably food, his aura changed to a calmed and loving aura.

"I got some fried noodles for us Naruto!" She said, kissing him as he walked up. She opened the bag to reveal 3 boxes of steaming hot noodles.

**"Man she is great. This is why I love her!"** He thought, looking straight at her. He put his arm around her and then started walking with her toward his apartment again. Stopping once to take in the sunset over the park. The sun appeared just under the storm clouds approaching, making them appear a beautiful reddish pink color all across the sky. They hurried to the apartment after it started getting closer and by the time that they had gotten to his house it was a full downpour. Running in from the rain, half soaked, they walked upstairs to his rooms. Hinata was completely wet from head to toe, and Naruto was soaked to the bone.

They had to take off their clothes and find some others before they got too cold. Hinata stripped down into her bra and panties and Naruto went rummaging in the closet for something that would be suitable for her to wear. He had little clothes other than his jackets and pants. He had some old pajama sets that might do the trick. He quickly looked at it and compared the leg length finding them sufficient, grabbing the cotton top, he took his other one that was almost too small for him now and put it on as Hinata went into his bathroom. She looked at herself, taking off the bra, also soaked wet. She threw it over the shower curtain rungs to dry, same with her panties. The thought of being in his clothes was turning her on so badly. She was beginning to smell the clothes after putting them on as Naruto knocked on the door.

"Hey Hinata, are you done yet!" He said. Looking at the small watch that she carried with her, she realized that she had been in there for over 10 minutes. Quickly regrouping from her daydreaming she combed out her hair and returned to Naruto's small apartment. She looked toward the window, the downpour had continued, dumping large amounts of rain all over the village. People scurried around the streets, still rushing out customers to close the shop before the water could get in. She walked over to the window, still waiting for Naruto to say something about the food, because most likely it was cooled down now and he had to heat it back up. She continued to look out the window…

… As if someone compelled her to look out. Sakura was still at the hospital, helping Tsunade review time and time again the tapes that came from the sealing process and thereafter, reviewing the sparse details of what everyone else called a joined dream yet at the very hint of this Tsunade would throw whoever said it out of the building, literally. Every time that the light flashed from lightning, the thought of Sasuke popped back into her head. Her thoughts trailed directly to the time Naruto and Sasuke tried to kill each other and he pulled out the chidori to use against him. Tossing these thoughts aside, she to find out what had happened to Tsunade. She had to know the reason and Sakura had no Idea what to say because she had not experienced it with them. She slumped back into the chair, looking down at the floor under Tsunade. One of the things that had changed about her appearance was that her age was more permanent now. Her original Jutsu was forced into the state that she had chosen by the fox, so now she retained the transformation with no duration, seeming as though she was again in her mid 20's. Her prime like state was back, chakra usage was at a peak, her agility was back up to her prime, and even her strength was stronger than ever. It was just as though she had been reverted in time between the Jutsu and the Kyuubi's chakra. Even after trying to dispel her transformation nothing would happen so it would seem to them, that she was again in her mid 20's. She liked this too; her prime state was back, being able to experience it again, for a second time. Sakura wondered if she would also, since it seemed to literally reverse time on Tsunade, would that make it possible for her to live even longer, past 100 even, and basically re-experience her life from her Jonin years.

Sakura carefully mapped out every possible theory, but most of them rotated on the fact that she really had reverted physically to her prime age. Her mentality was still as sharp as it had been and she had retained all memories but her temperamental state seemed to be little more aggressive now. The only thing that Sakura could think of was to order a medical checkup, and a full biopsy to determine if she really had the bone structure, and all the characteristics of a Konochi in her mid-20's. Drawing out a chart, she handed it to Shizune to take down to the hospital to prepare for.

"Well, at least you can write the next novel, I'm 50, trapped in a 20 something year olds body?" Sakura quipped. Looking at Tsunade she got a slight grin from the joke. Tsunade had also been contemplating this but she was primarily interested in the affect on Kakashi. He had been more upfront, like he was before Obito had died. Before then, he was reckless and very irresponsible as a shinobi. Yet at the same time, just after Obito died, he became one of those Jonin that played everything by the book, not so much as dog earring the pages as he went through it every day. Everything he did as a shinobi was played by the rules. Now, Kakashi had seemed before he left with Anko, less interested in playing by the rules and more impulsive. The only thing that she could tell about Anko at the time was her physical changes which made her more like a vixen instead of the broad faced girl that she was. Her features were narrower now and her hair was a lighter shade of red instead of purplish.

"Well, Tsunade-sama, I need to go help prep for your full biopsy. You are the greatest mystery that came out of this." Sakura said, getting up from her desk. She grabbed a few scrolls and a handful of charts to take with her. "We will need you in about 20 minutes. Hopefully, we can determine if you are really younger or whether the transformation is just permanent." She looked back at the floor as she began to pace toward the door.

"Sakura wait…" Tsunade said, looking at her hair. She glanced down at a chart she had and then looked back up to her. "You really want to be with Naruto right?" She asked. She saw the immediate shock that incorporated her eyes about the question yet the hint of her guilt was there. Tsunade looked intently at her and then prying into her brain, "If you want to be with him, you have a choice to make right the instant." She said standing. "You can go to him right now, and find him at his apartment before he starts with Hinata, or you can continue your work here, and let your time be occupied here with me." She put it bluntly. She wanted Sakura to be happy, and she had always liked Naruto in the back of her head.

"I don't know Tsunade-sama. Do I really want him?" She asked.

"I don't know, you tell me." She said, grabbing her on the shoulder. "Now, don't I have a biopsy to get ready for?" She said, turning back to her desk to grab some folders. She heard some of the clipboards and other documents fall to a desk and then she just heard a set of footsteps walking toward the hospital wing.

**"Your too much of a worker bee Sakura, you need to learn to take time for yourself" **she said to herself sighing.

"Hinata! I got the food warmed back up. It might be a little wet though; I had to heat it using more water." He said, smiling at her.

"This is nice Naruto!" She exclaimed, they looked better than what they had when she bought them. She quickly grabbed the chopsticks to start eating. By the time that she had started eating the small pieces of meat, Naruto had already completely finished his, wiping his mouth with the small napkin that he had with him. Looking over at her, she was watching him as he put down the small tray that had housed his noodles. He stared at the small balls that hung from the wrists of the pajamas. He grabbed one of them as she almost put it in her food. Pushing the food aside, not as hungry as he was, she pulled on the little ball and pulled herself into him. She pulled him into a kiss and then pushed him over onto the bed. She rubbed her hands over his body as he kissed her. They both cuddled for a while, looking out into the long distance, where the moon had just come out of the clouds where it was not raining at. The moon danced on the various clouds that passed by.

"Naruto-kun?" She said, rolling over to face him. He stared, cocking his head questioningly. "I-I- I'm ready." She said boldly as she began to pull off her top…

They began to start getting serious as a pair of piercing eyes teared over from a few housetops away. They disappeared into the distance headed into town again.

**End Chapter 13 –**

**It has been a very long time since I have released an update, sorry for that, but I have just restarted going to school. Senior year, 2 AP classes and I am now the group commander of my unit so I have a lot to do. So this time I am releasing 12 and 13 at the same time to read, hope you guys like it.**

**Reviewers and All others will be updated in chapter 14, I still have to compile the lists and I have not been able to do it lately.**


End file.
